Spring Fantasy
by Princess Marlene
Summary: Four girls meet five guys, sparks fly off everywhere. Watch this enchanting tale as the days grow.... (Kai/OC, Tyson/Oc, Max/OC and Ray/OC.) IT IS FINISHED! I have posted up a review... in there I answered some of your questions, please read. Thanks.
1. Introduction

I do no own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Spring Fantasy Introduction  
  
  
  
Summary:  
  
After the whole American All-Starz, the Blade Breakers are back in Japan, where they rested for a while and entered another competition called 'Crystal Rain' in Tokyo. There they meet some very interesting people and possibly that someone that they'll spend the rest of their lives with...  
  
  
  
  
  
Characters:  
  
Blade Breakers (I'm pretty sure you all know who they are... if you don't, then... um....)  
  
  
  
  
  
My characters:  
  
They are in a beyblading group as well, but they don't enter every single competition, they only enter the ones that has a prize or when the name sounds nice, like 'Crystal Rain'. And they all live in Canada, and despise their young ages, they are very famous and have broken the rules for many things.  
  
  
  
Team Name: Blood and Roses  
  
  
  
  
  
Name: Charlotte L. Madden Age: 14 Birthday: Marth 11th Hair: Black, streaked with pink and red, and it's just past the shoulders. Eyes: Red Race: Chinese/Japanese Beyblade Name: Collision Colour of Beyblade: Black Bit-Beast: Vegeta Attacks: Galant Gun and Big Bang Attack Defence: Mirror Refelction  
  
Charlotte has a very sharp tongue and she is distant as well, but once you get to know her, she's kind of stupid. She is a rock star, although... nothing TOO crazy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Name: Naomi Halary Sundin Age: 13 Birthday: March 2nd Hair: Purple, very long hair down to her knees Eyes: Honey-Brown with contacts Race: Swidish/Chinese Beyblade Name: Lucifer Colour of Beyblade: Orange Bit-Beast: Devil Attacks: Nightmare Shrine, Dead Rising Defense: Hall of Dead  
  
Naomi is the coldest of the group, even colder then Kai, but she is also very wise. She's good with computers and building things. She's a race car driver and is very successful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Name: Amara Freya Zhao Age: 13 Birthday: March 12th Hair: Black, short Eyes: Black Race: Chinese Beyblade Name: Magical Colour of Beyblade: Muti-coloured Bit-Beast: Magician Attacks: Dark Magic Attack and Lightning Sword Defense: Shield of Darkness  
  
Amara is the stupid plus naive one of the group, she's always cheerful and like Tyson, she loves to eat and can basically eat anything there is. She's a famous artist whom mostly draws animations but, she paints other things as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Name: Cecilia Saori Joseph Age: 14 Birthday: April 29th Hair: Silver, long to the waist Eyes: Greenish-Blue Race: Canadian/Chinese Beyblade's Name: Heavenly Colour of Beyblade: While Bit-Beast: Angel Attacks: Light of Dreams and Angel's Kiss Defence: Wings of Heaven  
  
Cecilia is no doubt the maturest of the group and the kindest as well. She's quiet, and doesn't like to show her beyblade a lot. She definitely has the best bit-beast of the group and is a very good beyblader as well, like the other three. She's a singer, actress and a model, so she is definitely very famous.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I've already paired them up: Charlotte with Ray, Naomi with Tyson, Amara with Max and Cecilia with Kai. Sorry, I'm not planning on changing them, and Mariah doesn't exit in this story. 


	2. Prologue

I do no own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Spring Fantasy Prologue  
  
  
  
"...."= talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
A white limo drove by the streets, the alleys, the malls and everywhere else in Tokyo. Inside the limo, someone is getting impatient.  
  
The girl has long silver with greenish blue eyes, she sighed and looked out the window again looking for her friend that she is searching for. Suddenly something caught her eyes.  
  
"Stop the car," she said.  
  
The car slowly came to a stop and the girl rolled down her window to look outside when someone familiar on the street caught her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Street]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyson wiped some sweat off of his forehead and watched intensely as his Dragoon battled some other beyblade. The rest of the group is watching intensely as well, even Kai seemed to be interested in the battle while Kenny is typing like crazy on his computer.  
  
"Can't you get anything out of that thing of yours?" He asked while watching the other beyblade take another full blow on his Dragoon.  
  
"Hey! Watch it Tyson!" Dizzi snapped back immediately. "I'm trying, I'm trying." Kenny said.  
  
The girl that Tyson is battling looked at Kenny and Dizzi coldly and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Don't even bother, you are not going to find anything on me or my beyblade!" The girl announced coldly as Kenny looked at her shocked.  
  
'Uh oh, I think Tyson is in trouble here, she seems really tough.' Kenny thought in his mind.  
  
"This is getting boring, I should end it soon," said the girl, "Vegeta, COME OUT!"  
  
Suddenly, her black beyblade shone and a black light came out from it, then everything was like a blur, you can't really see her beyblade anymore, all you can see is black lights. Tyson took a step backed, totally shocked by this.  
  
"Wha... what? What is this?" He stummered, as the girl slowly gave him a cruel smile.  
  
"Say goodbye to your Dragoon!"  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Everyone turned towards the voice and saw the girl from the limo running towards them. The other girl just stood there and looked at the silver- haired girl.  
  
"I'm not going to stop, this is my victory."  
  
"Stop, you know fully that he's not going to be able to defeat you." The silver-haired girl said.  
  
"Too bad, he picked me himself! Vegeta, GALANT GUN!" The girl yelled, Tyson's eyes widened at that, knowing that his beyblade is going to get destroyed.  
  
The silver haired girl watched the blur and took out her own beyblade and launched it into the battle. Her beyblade tipped Tyson's out, right to Tyson's hand. Everyone turned their attention onto the silver-haired girl. The other girl with the black hair, and with pink and red streaks raised her eyebrows at that and they starred at each other.  
  
'Why do you help them?'  
  
'Because I don't like seeing you trashing people's beyblades, Charlotte.'  
  
Charlotted grunted and raised up her hand, her beyblade soon followed and found its way to her palm. The smokes clearly out and there stood another beyblade, a pure white beyblade. Charlotte took one last look at the Blade Breakers before turning around to walk down the street towards the limo.  
  
After she disappeared, the other girl turned towards the group of guys and smiled apologitically.  
  
"I'm sorry, but my friend- Charlotte here, is just... a bit on the wild side."  
  
"WOH! She was your friend?" Max asked unbelievably, and the girl nodded.  
  
"What's your name?" Kenny asked immediately, knowing that she must be someone really famous seeing the way she handles her beyblade.  
  
"He he he, you want to check me out huh? My name is Cecilia, but you won't find me on your computer, because I'm not listed there." Cecilia said kindly.  
  
Kenny scratched his head nervously and laughed along with her, soon she turned towards Tyson and looked at his beyblade worriedly.  
  
"Is your Dragoon okay? Can I take a look at it?" She asked, putting out a hand. Tyson looked at her and handed her his Dragoon. She smiled and looked it through, then she handed it back to Tyson.  
  
"Dragoon is okay, I stopped Charlotte before she can do any damage."  
  
"Thanks, or else Tyson here would be without a beyblade right now." Ray said as Cecilia turned towards him and shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing really."  
  
She then looked at everyone of them and her eyes locked with a pair of brown ones as she and Kai locked eyes. They just starred at each other for a minute before Cecelia nodded at him friendly, Kai just closed his eyes. Cecilia smiled to herself as she looked down at the ground, then realized something.  
  
"Oh no, I better get going. Charlotte and the others are going to kill me. It's nice meeting you, bye bye." She said as she got a hold of her beyblade and put it in her purse then started walking towards her limo gracefully.  
  
"HEY! WAIT, WE HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD YOU OUR NAMES YET!" Tyson yelled after her.  
  
Cecilia turned around, her silver hair blowing in the wind. "No need, I already know who you are, Blade Breakers." She waved and got into her limo, leaving the guys starring after her. What they don't know is that they'll be seeing a lot of her and her friends from now on....  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading and please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 1

I do no own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spring Fantasy Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
"..."= talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Hotel- Cecilia's Room]  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why did you stop me?" Charlotte asked while watching Cecilia brush her hair.  
  
They are in Cecilia's room with their other two friends- Naomi and Amara.  
  
"I don't like you guys trashing everyone's beyblades around." Cecilia replied calmly. She then put down her brush and leaned on the door frame, facing the other three girls in the room.  
  
"Ha! I bet... there was this really cute guy on the other team and that's why Cecilia stopped you." Amara said, while smiling.  
  
"Sounds like something you'd do." Naomi replied coolly, the other two laughed while Amara threw a pillow at her, but Naomi just moved and it went flying somewhere else.  
  
"I heard that they are the Blade Breakers. How are they, they are one of the teams we'd have to face in the competition." Naomi looked towards Charlotte.  
  
"Bad! They sucked, I wonder how they won in the Asian Tournament, with the White Tigers and all." Charlotte replied.  
  
"The White Tigers wasn't all that great either." Amara said as she sat down on the couch and leaned back.  
  
"No matter what, we still need to look out for them. After all, they are the best team around." Cecilia stated and the other three nodded.  
  
They were then silent for a moment before Amara's stomach growled. Charlotte rolled her eyes, Naomi sweat dropped and Cecilia just shook her head softly. Knowing that she has to pay for another full meal.  
  
"He he he, I'm hungry... can we go eat now?" Amara said while scratching her head.  
  
Naomi stood up and looked at the door, "I wonder how did she get selected in this group."  
  
Amara stood up as well and smiled, then threw an arm around Naomi, "because you guys all love me!" She said happily.  
  
Naomi grabbed her hand and flipped her around so she landed with her butt on the ground.  
  
"You don't touch me!" Naomi stated as she walked out of the room, followed by Charlotte. Cecilia helped Amara up and they walked out together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Restaurant]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Man, I'm starved!" Tyson exclaimed as he sat down, the others all sweat dropped.  
  
"You are always hungry Tyson," Ray said, "and you are paying on your own this time."  
  
"Whaf...eter." Tyson mumbled between mouth full.  
  
"Man, haven't you ever heard of the phrase, don't talk with your mouth full?" Max asked as he sat next to Tyson.  
  
Kai looked at them unbelievably, until something caught his eyes, he turned to find the silver-haired girl they met earlier- Cecilia. The others eventually followed his gaze and saw her as well.  
  
"HEY! CECILIA!" Tyson yelled and that successfully got everyone's attention. Cecilia and her friends turned to his direction and saw Tyson waving frantically. They then made their way towards them, with a black haired girl running in front of them.  
  
"Hey! You must be the Blade Breakers! I'm Amara, Cecilia's friend." Amara said as she stuck both of her hands out, Max and Tyson shook her hands immediately. While the other three arrived at their table.  
  
"So we meet again." Ray said looking at Charlotte, she turned her head away.  
  
"Who is that?" Kenny asked while looking at Naomi. Cecilia turned to her and smiled.  
  
"This is Naomi, our friend. She doesn't like talking too much." Cecilia explained while Naomi just nodded with her eyes closed.  
  
Tyson crepted up beside Naomi and looked at her purple hair.  
  
"Wow, is that real? It's so long." He said while starring at her hair. Naomi's honey-brown eyes snapped open and narrowed at Tyson. Tyson appearantly didn't notice it and continued to look at her hair.  
  
Cecilia turned back, her eyes and Kai's eyes met again. She nodded politely as he stood up.  
  
"Can we sit together?" Amara asked, while Charlotte whipped her head around.  
  
"Yes!" "NO!"  
  
Amara looked at Charlotte confused, "what's wrong?"  
  
"We're not having dinner with them!" She said.  
  
"Why? Are you afraid of us?" Ray asked challengingly. That got Charlotte's attention.  
  
"Afraid? Of what? You guys?"  
  
"Then why won't you have dinner with us?"  
  
"Fine then, we WILL!"  
  
Charlotte said as she sat down beside Ray, but didn't notice the smile that Ray has on his face. Amara bounced around and sat between Max and Tyson, Naomi sat on the other side of Tyson and Cecilia sat at the edge, next to Kai.  
  
They then ordered their meals and everyone ate happily.  
  
"Well... since you already know us, why don't you tell us about yourselves?" Max suggested.  
  
"Okay, I'll start!" Amara announced, "my name is Amara, as you all know. I live in Canada, but goes back between China and Canada all the time. I'm 13 years old, but... doesn't matter how young I am. I am already an artist, and I paint and draw many things."  
  
"Artist? You are an artist already?" Max awed. Amara just nodded proudly.  
  
"Okay, Naomi's turn!"  
  
Naomi looked around at everyone and sighed, making a mental note to herself to kill Amara later.  
  
"My name is Naomi, I live in Canada as well. I go back and forth between Sweden and Canada, I'm 13 years old, and I'm a race car driver." She said shortly.  
  
"RACE CAR DRIVER AT 13?" Tyson yelled.  
  
"I'm right beside you, you don't need to yell. And yes, I'm a race car driver at 13! Got a problem with that?" Naomi said, as her eyes gave off a dangerous vibe.  
  
"You don't want to mess with her, she has a black belt in basically everything and she knows matial arts as well." Charlotte warned Tyson while he just gulped and back away a bit.  
  
"Then, what about you?" Ray asked Charlotte.  
  
"Charlotte, 14 years old. I live in Canada and I'm a rock star." Even shorter than Naomi's.  
  
"Cool, a rock star." Kenny echoed.  
  
Kai turned to look at Cecilia, and she looked up at everyone and smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm Cecilia, I'm 14 as well. I live in Canada, but goes around the World sometimes. I'm a singer, model and actress." She gave out the surprising status.  
  
"Actress huh?" Kai asked, and she nodded.  
  
"Huh!"  
  
"You guys are all... pretty famous." Tyson said looking around.  
  
"Of course they are, they are famous and they are terrific beybladers as well."  
  
The looked up and saw Mr. Dickenson smiling at them.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson!" They said in surprise. Cecilia stood up immediately and gave him a hug and Amara followed her action. Naomi and Charlotte nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"You guys know Mr. Dickenson?" Ray asked.  
  
"Of course, he's like a grandfather to us." Amara said, blinking her eyes.  
  
They then settled down and Mr. Dickenson gave them the big news.  
  
"I'm glad that all of you have already met. Now, guys, these girls are the legendary team 'Blood and Roses'. They are very tough, you better be careful, because they are joining the tournament as well."  
  
"Blood and Roses?" Kenny questioned.  
  
The four girls nodded at that.  
  
"Although, that'll be in the future. Right now, I have some important news to tell you."  
  
Everyone focused their attentions on him.  
  
"The organizations have just decided that each one of you will have to enter a contest to see who gets to Crystal Mountain the fastest. And you'll be paired up with someone." Mr. Dickenson said as the others all frowned.  
  
"Now, you won't be able to choose your partner, I pick them for you. Kenny is not going to be involved, he's going to go with me. So... between the 8 of you, there are going to be 4 groups. And here are the groups," he cleared his throat before continuing on, "Tyson with Naomi, Max with Amara, Ray with Charlotte and Kai with Cecilia."  
  
"WHAT? I HAVE TO GO WITH MISS. ICEBURG OVER HERE?" Tyson yelled immediately.  
  
"Now, Tyson, she has a name and it's Naomi. You better remember it, and yes you'll have to go with her. The teams are set and no one will be switching."  
  
'Oh great, I'm stuck with this Ray guy!' Charlotte thought as she crossed her arms, she does that whenever she's unhappy or happy.  
  
"Now, you should all go get some rest, your contest will start bright and early tomorrow morning at 8:00am!" Mr. Dickenson said happily.  
  
"8:00am? I can't wake up!" Tyson whined as the others just shook their heads. Already planning about tomorrow.  
  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
Okay all of you, now you all know the pairings. I want you to vote on which one you want to see first, second, third and fourth. And I'll write them in that order, here are the groups again: Max/Amara, Tyson/Naomi, Ray/Charlotte and Kai/Cecilia. Vote fast everyone.  
  
Thanks for reading and please R&R. 


	4. Chapter 2 RayCharlotte part a

I do no own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Spring Fantasy Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
[Next Morning- Hotel Lobby]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, you guys, over here!" Amara jumped up and down waving at the guys, Max saw her first and he waved right back at her. The guys then headed towards them, and they exchanged their 'good mornings'.  
  
Amara is wearing a tight blue T-shirt with a pair of blue pants on, matching colors, and they look good. Not surprised, she's an artist after all. Charlotte's going with black today, she has a black tank up on and a shirt covering that, with a skirt at the bottom and boots a bit higher than her ankle, and she let her hair down today, showing her red and pink streaks. Cold, but not freaky, cool girl. No wonder she is a famous rock star.  
  
Naomi has her long purple hair in a pony tail, she's wearing a redish baggy shirt that says 'I may look like an Angel, but I'm a Devil on the inside'. And a pair of white baggy pants and sneakers. Cool, like a guy, race car style. Cecilia has her long silver hair half tied up and half open, she's wearing a tight white shirt with flowers on it and with a matching skirt down to her knees, with a pair of high heel shoes, and a hand bag that she carries. Elegent and simple, always looking pretty no matter where, perfect for a celebrity.  
  
"Where is Tyson?" Amara asked, looking around. The guys all had this nervous look on their faces except for Kai.  
  
"Um... I have to warn Naomi... Tyson is still in bed, we couldn't wake him up. And he nearly gave us all a black eye from swining punches at everyone." Kenny said, while Naomi just sat down on the couch and closed her eyes.  
  
"Whatever." She shrugged and leaned back.  
  
The other three girls turned to the guys and each looked over their partner. Max and Amara are going to get along while, since they are already friends. Charlotte is going to have a hard time with Ray, since he's smart and he's tricky when he wants to be. Cecilia is going to have to put up with Kai for a while, he's quiet and she's quiet... who knows what's going to happen there. Naomi... well, her first challenge already came- Tyson sleeping in, I feel so sorry for her.  
  
Cecelia looked down at her watch, and looked back at the others.  
  
"I think we should get going." Everyone looked down at their watches and agreed. Charlotte turned toward Naomi.  
  
"Are you staying here or going on your own?"  
  
Naomi opened her eyes and looked at Charlotte then nodded her head, the other three had a sympathetic look for her and then nodded as well.  
  
"She's staying, we'll get going then."  
  
They then turned and walked out of the door together, Naomi's eyes followed them. Max and Amara at the front. Ray trailing after them... alone, Cecilia and Charlotte are behind Ray and with Kai at the very back. Soon enough, they disappeared from her sight and then her mind drifted back to Tyson up stairs, surprisingly, she had an emotion for a long time: Annoyingness. She feels like killing Tyson right now, she shook that thought out of her head and sighed, then decided to wait for Tyson to wake up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon enough, the group said good bye, and they splitted up. Kai with Cecilia, Ray with Charlotte and Max with Amara. Kai took the north side, Ray took the south side, Max took the east side and that leaves Tyson and Naomi the west side... if Tyson gets up that is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Ray/Charlotte]  
  
  
  
  
  
They've been walking for hours now, and none of them have said a word. Along the way, Ray noticed the looks that the girls have been gaven Charlotte- envy, jealousy, admiration... and the looks that the guys had been gaven Charlotte- love, admiration... And he doesn't like them a bit. Finally, Ray decided to say something.  
  
"So... um... nice weather today huh?"  
  
"Too sunny."  
  
Attempt one, failed.  
  
"Yeah... kinda... um, you are really popular huh?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Attempt two failed.  
  
"You must enjoy it a lot."  
  
"I hate it."  
  
Attempt three failed. Ray sighed and stopped in his tracks, who knew Charlotte just kept on walking without even bothering to ask him why he stopped. He blinked and looked at her.  
  
"Hey! Charlotte!"  
  
She stopped and turned around to face him, her hair are blown up by the wind when she turned and looked at him coldly.  
  
"Do you have some kind of problem with me?"  
  
She raised one of her eyebrows, "no... not yet, why?"  
  
"Then can't you be more friendly?"  
  
"I'm being friendly enough."  
  
"You call this friendly?"  
  
She just closed her red eyes and turned her head side ways. Ray sighed and clentched his fists at his sides.  
  
"Fine, be that way. Although, it's getting late, I don't think we should go anymore." Ray pointed out looking at the sky, it's starting to get dark. Charlotte opened her eyes and looked up at the sky, then frowned.  
  
Ray looked around and saw a Hotel nearby.  
  
"There's a hotel across the street, why don't we just spend the night there?" He suggested, looking at Charlotte's face, waiting for a reaction. Who knew she just turned towards the busy traffic and jumped up.  
  
Ray immediately ran over to her spot and saw her jumped up and down from each car then got over to the other side and stood there looking at Ray with one eyebrow raised, as if challenging him. By now, everyone's stopped and looked at him, he could feel his face getting hot.  
  
Although... what can he do? He sighed and cursed her inside his mind, then he jumped up as well, following her routes. When he got there, and steadied himself, Charlotte is already walking towards the hotel, leaving him at the back following her trails.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Inside the Hotel- Front Desk]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Miss. Madden, but we only have one room left, and your friend here..." The lady said nervously. Charlotte didn't even say anything.  
  
"Um... how many beds are there in that room?" Ray asked slowly. The lady raised up one finger, and Ray mentally groaned.  
  
"Charlotte, why don't I just sleep on the..."  
  
"Tell them to add another bed in there." Charlotte said as she handed the lady her credit card. Ray just blinked that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Elevators]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ray watched as Charlotte turned the key in her hands and just starred at it.  
  
"Are you sure we should share a room?" Ray asked softly, not wanting anyone else to hear it. Charlotte stopped her hands and looked up at Ray.  
  
"Do you have a better suggestion? We all sleep on the streets?"  
  
Ray quieted down, knowing that she's right. Charlotte looked at his quiet form and sighed, suddenly feel bad about everything.  
  
"Look," she began, softly, "I got you another bed because first of all, I don't want you to be scared, because if we have to share a bed, I have some very strange sleeping habits that'll probably kill you. Second of all, I don't want you to get a cold, understand?"  
  
Ray looked at her, surprised.  
  
'I guess everyone has a nicer side to them.'  
  
"Thanks Charlotte."  
  
"No problem, just... remember to control yourself when you see me in my pjs."  
  
Ray looked at her wide eyed and just starred, Charlotte laughed within herself but kept a straight face outside, and stepped closer to Ray. So close that their faces almost touched.  
  
"What are you starring at? Haven't you seen a girl before?" Ray's face turned bright red as he murmured his apologies. Just then the elevator door opened and Charlotte turned towards the elevator smiling to herself.  
  
'It's going to be quite interesting these days.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading and please R&R. 


	5. Chapter 3 RayCharlotte part b

I do no own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE:  
  
People, I'm currently posting this chapter up using my friend's computer, because my computer broke down on me. Just to give you a heads up, I'll probably update like... I don't know, 2 weeks to 1 month later under the worst circumstances. But, I'll try to get my computer fixed as soon as possible, so that you won't wait that long. Gomen, thanks for understanding. Arigatou.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spring Fantasy  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
[Night- Hotel Room]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ray's golden eyes snapped open when he heard a whimpering sound, he opened his eyes in the darkness, lay quietly, waiting for the next sound. Soon enough, the next sound came, it was more like a moan than a whimper.  
  
It sounds so close to him, he frowned, then suddenly remembered that he's sharing a room with Charlotte. He sat up immediately and turned on the lights.  
  
Besides his bed, there stood Charlotte's bed, with Charlotte on it, tossing and turning. He flang his sheets aside and went over to her bed.  
  
He saw her at her weakest point, she's crying like a helpless baby. He sat on the edge of her bed and shook her gently.  
  
"Charlotte, wake up. Charlotte!"  
  
That didn't help, she's still crying and whimpering.  
  
'She's probably having a nightmare.' Ray thought to himself as he remembered when he was little, what his mother used to do with him when he had a nightmare.  
  
He bent down and steadied her face, there are tears all over her face. He just starred at her, suddenly realizing how pretty she is.  
  
"Charlotte, wake up, it's just a dream, wake up from it. Once you wake up, you'll find the world a better place and it'll be peaceful all over."  
  
He continued on, trying to remember what his mother used to say. Until she quieted down and stopped moving around. He stopped as well, and just starred at her. Minutes later, her red eyes flashed open and was greeted by a pair of golden eyes. She blinked twice first then suddenly sat up and moved away from him immediately.  
  
"Wow, it's okay. It's just me." Ray put up his hands and looked at her relaxing down. Then her eyes narrowed.  
  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping, your bed is over there!" She said pointing towards his bed. He fixed his hair and smiled at her.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
Charlotte dropped her hand and looked away, "none of your business."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.  
  
She looked at him, and they just sat there and looked at each other, before Charlotte shook her head and smiled at him.  
  
'She's...'  
  
"You are... smiling." He said, unbelievably.  
  
"What? Can't I smile?" She asked defensively. He shook his head.  
  
"Nevermind, go back to sleep. It was just a nightmare, nothing I can't handle." She said confidently while crawling back under her sheets again and turned around pretending to be asleep.  
  
Ray looked at her form then stood up and went back to his bed on the other side and turned off the lights.  
  
"Good night Charlotte." He murmured before closing his eyes. Charlotte opened her eyes after a minute and there were fears in them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Next Morning]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ray stretched as he walked into the garden, Charlotte was already gone when he got up. He walked a bit further and found Charlotte eating by herself, but with two people's breakfast. He stopped stretching and walked over to her.  
  
"Good morning." Charlotte turned to look at him and nodded towards the other side of the table. He looked and saw breakfast, he smiled knowing that she must have ordered them for him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She just nodded and went back to starring at the fountain. He sat down and began to eat, they just sat in silent, enjoying each other's company and just ate.  
  
"So... are you okay now?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked, turning around to face him.  
  
"Last night, the nightmare."  
  
Charlotte shrugged and leaned back onto her chair, "it's nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." She stopped for a moment to look at the birds before fixing her eyes on him, "What do think the others are doing right now?"  
  
Ray followed her, he leaned back as well and looked at her. "You really do care for your friends huh?"  
  
"Yeah... we grew up together, got our beyblades together, joined the 'spot light' business together. We stick together through everything, we are like sisters."  
  
"Wow, that's amazing." Ray said.  
  
"Yeah. You haven't answered my question yet."  
  
"Um... Kai might be cold and quiet, but he won't do anything to Cecilia, the worst is to mock her sometimes or say something to her that is mean. So... Cecilia will be okay. Max and Amara will get along just fine, Amara's personality is somewhat like Tyson, and Max and Tyson are best friends, so they'll get along. About Naomi and Tyson..." he started laughing softly, "he'll probably annoy Naomi to death, and then Naomi will probably give him a black eye. And that's about it."  
  
Charlotte looked down at her cup, still missing her friends. They've been together all their lives, and now they couldn't even contact each other. Ray looked at the top of her head, feeling bad for her.  
  
"There's a Beyblade Festival in town today, do you want to go and see it?" He asked.  
  
Charlotte looked up immdiately with stars in her eyes, "really?"  
  
"Positive!"  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
She then dragged Ray out of his seat and the both of them ran towards the door.  
  
'Who ever said that she's mean?' Ray thought as he was being pulled outside the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Night- Hotel]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been a tiring day for the both of them, running around town looking at different things. The two of them all wanted to get some sleep, but seems like Charlotte's dreams have a different plan for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Charlotte shook her head and reached out her hands to the darkness, looking for someone who could save her. But... no one came, she could feel tears spilling out of her eyes and flowing down her cheeks.  
  
She gasped for air and suddenly sat up on her bed, gasping for air and tears are still floating down her cheek. Her whole body shook from the dream.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ray turned on the lights and went over to her.  
  
She turned her head and looked at him, this time, Ray saw the clear fear in her eyes. He frowned and sat down, and before he could stop himself he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Surprisingly, she didn't slap him or anything like that, she just continued to stare at him as more tears flew down her cheeks.  
  
The next thing Ray knew, Charlotte flew herself in his arms and just hung onto him and cried. He blinked for a second before putting an arm around her slowly and patted her back while she cried.  
  
Charlotte felt safe in his arms, the first time she's ever felt safe in anyone's arms. She doesn't care if he's a boy or that they barely knew each other, she felt like crying her whole heart out in his arms.  
  
Outside, thunder storm is blasting its way around town and rain knocked on the windows loudly, but that didn't disturb the two people sitting inside. They just sat there, quietly.  
  
After a while, Charlotte slowly pulled away as her breaths became more steady and she wiped some tears off of her face. Ray looked down at the girl worriedly, feeling that she's so vulnerable right now that she could easily break.  
  
Charlotte looked up at Ray and sighed, "thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They were quiet again, before Charlotte made the big move.  
  
"Do you want to know what happened?"  
  
She asked unsurely, but he nodded right away. Charlotte took a few breaths in, ready to reveal something that not even Cecilia, Amara and Naomi knew.  
  
"I came from a very rich family, actually all four of us did. So, I was engaged to a guy before, he was 8 years older than me, and we were friends, although I never really liked him... but later on, as we spent more time together, I found myself beginning to fall in love with him. On my 10th birthday, I came home from school and everything was the same. But, when it was night it was all different.  
  
"I went to sleep around 12:30am, and fell asleep soon. About 2 hours later, I woke up feeling extremely hot. So, I went down stairs to check the air conditioner, and that's when I saw my parents lying on the living room ground... dead. And I saw fire everywhere, the first thing that came to my mind was my... ex-fiance. I went to his room and saw him in there with another girl and they were talking about how they set the whole house on fire and killed my family. They then saw me at the door and made a move to kill me, but I was faster and I got away, I witnessed my house fell and my parents' deaths. Then... I became what you would call 'mean', because I don't want anyone coming close to me."  
  
She said the last few sentences slowly as if tasting the words, and Ray looked at her unbelievably. Who knew that a girl with only 14 years of age would experience something so painful.  
  
He reached out and placed a hand on her arm and the other one on her cheek tilting her face up to meet his.  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, but I promise you that you'll never experience anything like that again. And please, try to let some people come close to you, because not everyone in the world is like your ex- fiance. Love is like leaping, if you are willing to, you will take that leap to the other dimension."  
  
He said softly, almost whispering it to her. She looked into his eyes, knowing what he really meant to say. She sighed and leaned into his hand that is resting on her cheek.  
  
"I know that... but, I just don't know if I'm ready to leap again." She said looking at him sadly.  
  
He didn't know what to say to that, so he just leaned down and their lips joined together. His first kiss and hers as well, she relaxed under his touch and leaned into him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Next Morning]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ray, wake up. Open your eyes, Ray..." A voice whispered beside his ears, Ray frowned and turned a bit, wanting to close off the voice, but it didn't go away. Ray sighed and opened his eyes and starred into a pair of red ones smiling down at him.  
  
He focused his eyes and saw Charlotte smiling at him.  
  
"You're finally up!" She said while laughing.  
  
"Yeah well, no one can sleep when someone that is so annoying is right beside you." He joked and laughed along with her.  
  
She pretended to be surprised and the next thing you know, she got up on his bed and sat on his stomach with her red eyes sparkling.  
  
"Whatever! Get up already, we have to climb the mountain today!" She said pointing outside the windows where they get a perfect veiw of Crystal Mountain. Ray sank down on bed even more and looked at her.  
  
"Do you have to remind me?"  
  
Charlotte only smiled at that and nodded.  
  
"You know... you have a nice smile, you should smile more often." He said looking at her smile.  
  
"I know, Cecilia told me that before." She said proudly. Then she remembered something and leaned down towards him.  
  
"Get up will ya? I'm going down stairs to order breakfast, meet me in the garden again. And... Ray, please be patient, I'm trying to leap... again." She said as she pecked him on the cheek then climbed off him and left the room.  
  
He starred at the closed door, smiling to himself and brought a hand up to where she pecked him.  
  
'I'll wait for you always.'  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
Okay, people, that's the end of the Ray/Charlotte section, I'll be moving onto Kai and Cecilia's section next. Rememeber, all these sections take places at the same time, I'm just telling them one after one. Thanks for reading and please R&R. 


	6. Chapter 4 Kai Cecilia part a

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Spring Fantasy Chapter 4 (Kai/Cecilia part A)  
  
  
  
Thanks everyone for being so patient with me, and my stupid computer. I hope nothing like this will ever happen again! If it does... you have the right to kill me! Thanks again, here's the Kai/Cecilia part, I hope you'll enjoy it.  
  
Many people had told me that Ray and Charlotte fell in love to fast... I know that, and I apologize for that. It's just that I want this to be a short story, not a long one, so I'm doing everything really quick. When I have more time, I'll write one that makes more sense... thanks again.  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[North- Kai/Cecilia]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecilia looked up at the sky again, she could feel rain drops on her hair and legs, she turned her head towards Kai walking a feet or two in front of her. She sighed, remembering the last few hours.  
  
Kai is definitely the quietest person she's ever met before, he didn't say a thing since they started walking. She wondered if he's noticed that there's going to be a thunder storm pretty soon.  
  
'Thank goodness there's all these noise around here, or else I think I'll really go crazy.' Cecilia thought as she looked around at the people walking, talking, laughing. Car driving by and birds flying low.  
  
She turned her head back towards Kai's back as she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, are you all right?"  
  
She asked as the rain finally dropped and in a minute, it's already started pouring. Kai stopped and turned upon hearing her voice and saw her kneeling down helping an old lady up. He starred at her with one eyebrow raised and walked a bit closer to them.  
  
"Are you all right? I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." Cecilia apologized while helping her up. She then bent down for her umbrella.  
  
"Here's your umbrella, I'm so sorry about that." The old lady looked up and received her umbrella from Cecilia.  
  
Kai watched them coldly, but noticed that under the pouring rain Cecilia's clothings are getting wet, too bad she's wearing white today.  
  
"Oh, look at you. How can you wear something like this in this kind of weather?" The old lady said looking at Cecilia's white shirt and skirt. Cecilia looked at her surprised, forgetting about the rain completely.  
  
"Ex... Excuse me?"  
  
"Kids these days, don't know how to take care of themselves," she turned towards Kai and looked at him, then frowned, "look at your boyfriend, he's the same as you, I can't believe this."  
  
Cecilia looked up at Kai and smiled nervously.  
  
"Um... he's not my..."  
  
"Here, I've got an umbrella, take my jacket, or else you'll get a cold." The old lady said, not waiting for a reply, she dripped the jacket across Cecilia's shoulders and walked away muttering.  
  
Cecilia looked after the old lady untill she disappeared from her sight, she then realized Kai is still here.  
  
"Um... it's raining."  
  
"I know."  
  
Cecilia looked at him, and he looked at her. She sighed and looked around, then saw a Beyblade shop, the shop has a little edge at the top, so it blocked a little bit of the rain. She turned back towards Kai and looked at him.  
  
"Come on, we'll go over there until the rain stops." She dragged him along, not caring if he's protesting or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Under the Ledge]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai walked under it after Cecilia, so half of his back is still outside the ledge. He looks at Cecilia, a celebrity who is getting wet on the streets. Her hair is damp and she is all wet, but she still looks pretty under all those circumstances.  
  
Cecilia could feel Kai's eyes on her, she just kept her head low, so she won't see his eyes. The door behind her opened and someone pushed her forward.  
  
Caught off balance, Cecilia gasped a little and fell forward. She was ready to feel the water on her face, but instead she felt something else. She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Kai looking at her with his arms around her.  
  
Never been so close to a guy before, she blushed and looked down.  
  
Kai held onto her, not wanting to get her wet anymore. He doesn't even know where this protectiveness is coming from, but all he wants to do is to protect her from anything.  
  
After a minute, Cecilia realized that his back is exposed to the rain, she gasped and pulled away a little and tried to drag him under a bit, but there are too much people around them. She looked around and looked up at him worriedly.  
  
"You'll get a cold. Here, take the jacket." She said, taking off the jacket. He stopped her in her actions, she looked up at him confused.  
  
"I'm not that weak."  
  
"It's not about weither you are weak or not, you will get a cold if you stand in the rain any longer."  
  
"I won't, I never got a cold before."  
  
"That's before, this is now!"  
  
Kai didn't say anything, but kept a firm hand on the jacket. Cecilia sighed knowing that she lost another 'battle'. She stayed in his arms, and looked over his shoulder. Even with her high heels, she's still a head shorter than Kai. Then something caught her eyes, her eyes brightened at that. She turned towards Kai.  
  
"Kai, the rain is getting smaller. There's a 5 star restaurant just a bit down there, do you think we can run to there."  
  
Kai turned his head to look at her then the restaurant, and nodded.  
  
She starightened herself at his nodd and prepared to run. Hand in hand, they ran from their cover straight towards the restaurant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Restaurant]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecilia twisted her hair and water dropped onto the ground, she looked at her clothings. They are totally wet, but... she looked to Kai, he's still calm, although his cloths are all soaked. Cecilia felt bad about the whole thing, Kai was trying to not to let her get wet, but instead he got all soaked.  
  
Noises came from down the hall, Cecilia looked and saw a group of reporters coming their way. Cecilia's eyes widened, she turned to look around and saw a door. Not caring if Kai would kill her or not, she dragged him to that door and slammed it shut behind her.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Kai asked coldly.  
  
"Sorry, but that was the press. If they saw me like this, we'll never be able to get to Crystal Mountain alive." She explained with a smile.  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
Cecilia nodded and stood up, she turned and grabbed the doorknob, trying to open the door. It won't budge, she turned and looked at Kai.  
  
"I can't open the door."  
  
A flicker of surprised shone under Kai's eyes, after that, he rolled his eyes.  
  
"You are so weak."  
  
And then he walked over to the door and tried it himself.  
  
But, it won't even move an inch.  
  
"Who's weak now?"  
  
Cecilia shot back and looked at the door. Kai gave her a look and looked around. This is a stair case going downwards. Some dizziness came over to him, he frowned and sat down. Then put his arms on his knees and his head on them.  
  
"Do you want to walk down a few floors and try those doors?"  
  
She received no answer, so she turned and looked at Kai as he's lying on the ground.  
  
"Kai, get up. You can't sleep here, you are going to get a cold."  
  
Still no answer.  
  
'Oh no, don't tell me he's fainted or something.' Cecilia thought in alert as she went over to him and bent down.  
  
She grabbed onto his arm, and felt a surprising heat. She gasped and felt his forehead.  
  
"Oh no, he's got a fever."  
  
She said out loud as she shook him, and he cracked open his eyes.  
  
"Kai, get up, you've got a fever. You can't fall asleep here."  
  
Kai opened his eyes and with Cecilia's help he sat up leaning back onto the wall and moaned under the uncomfortableness. Cecilia sat down beside him and looked around the place as well.  
  
'I can't believe this is happening. This is a 50 something stories building, who's going to notice us here?' She thought as she looked towards the groud, 'and Kai is coming down with a fever, can things get any worse?'  
  
She turned towards Kai again when she heard him cough.  
  
"Kai, are you all right?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I'll take that as a no." Cecilia murmured and looked at him. Then she sighed and shrugged off her jacket. She wrapped it around Kai as he looked at her confused.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Shhh, listen to me, you are sick and I'm the only one here to take care of you. Now, come and lay down."  
  
"Why do I need this jacket?"  
  
He asked, almost whining.  
  
"It'll keep you warm." She said as she stretched her legs out in front of her and tagged Kai's head down onto her legs.  
  
"You try to go to sleep, and I'm sure in the morning someone will come and find us." She assured him, also assuring herself.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Shhh, go to sleep." She said, turning his head around. With one last look at her determined face, he turned and let sleep take over him.  
  
Cecilia looked at him sleeping peacefully, he doesn't look all that mean in his sleep. She thought as she leaned back on the wall and closed her eyes as well....  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading and please R&R. 


	7. Chapter 5 Kai Cecilia part b

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Spring Fantasy Chapter 5- Kai and Cecilia Part B  
  
  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
[Restaurant- Stair Case]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai opened his eyes and looked around, focusing his sight. Then he turned a bit and saw Cecilia sitting there, leaning back towards the wall starring at him with a smile.  
  
"You are awake, how are you feeling?"  
  
Kai looked at her surprised, can't believe that someone like her would actually stay up all night to take care of him. He didn't know what to say.  
  
She looked at him and then felt his forehead.  
  
"Good, you don't have a fever anymore. You'll get better soon."  
  
Kai then remembered that he is using her legs as a pillow, he pushed himself up with her help and sat down beside her.  
  
"Sorry... I caused you so much trouble."  
  
First time... Kai apologizing to someone. She smiled and tapped her legs, she couldn't feel anything.  
  
"It's all right, they'll get better soon."  
  
"Well, you deserved it. If it wasn't for you that dragged us in here, we wouldn't be trapped in here for the night and you wouldn't have to go through with this!"  
  
Kai said, blaming her. Although... maybe a bit of whining. Cecilia smiled at that and bit her lips from laughing out loud.  
  
'Can't believe that he is actually whining about something, him... Kai, the world famous top beyblader. I guess he's cute in his own way."  
  
"I'm sorry about that, I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"It better not!"  
  
They then settled in silence before Kai- surprisingly- broke the silence.  
  
"I always wanted to ask you how can you be so famous when you are so young?"  
  
Cecilia turned and looked at him surprised, she then looked in front of her at nothing really and remembered her past.  
  
"It's going to be a long story."  
  
Kai shrugged, "it's not like we'll have anything else to do in this period of time."  
  
"Okay, fine. The four of us, that is Charlotte, Amara, Naomi and me. We all came from rich families. The four richest families in North America. All of us have suffered a lot, being a rich kid, one is not having any real friends. Until we met each other, we never knew what friendship means. I came from the richest family of all, I'm the only child of the family so my family expects a lot from me. When I was little, I was taught many languages and I had to master them.  
  
"My family expects me to marry someone from the same social group as I am, someone who can take care of family business and someone tough. Although... sadly, that never really happened. My father died when I was around 4, that was a big shock, because my mother had to carry out all the family businesses, it was a hard time for all of us. Believe it or not, I actually fell in love with somone a few years ago. Although he didn't want anything to do with me because I'm not a celebrity, and he only dates celebrities. I hated every single moment of that. So... I went into the celebrity business and became really famous. Although... my mother soon died, and I had to take care of the family business. It was hard, and it's still hard to this day. I learned to be cold-hearted in businesses, and other times just to be myself. And do what the fans want in the show business. And that's about it..."  
  
She said, trailing off and turned to look at him. He looked at her, not believing that she's had such a tough childhood.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be okay one day, if you are not right now."  
  
He said the first thing that came to his mind, being him, the cold-hearted guy. Obviously he doesn't know how to comfort someone. She just smiled softly at him and slowly she leaned down and rested her head on his shoulder, surprisingly he didn't protest.  
  
She needs someone to comfort her and tell her that everthing is going to be okay. She needs someone she could trust and rely on through hard times. Soon enough, she felt his hand on her hair, soothing out her not so damp hair and somehow his touch relieved some of her pains and she closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
Kai could feel her breaths becoming steady and soon she fell asleep, he turned and looked at her. This time, he will protect her through anything that comes, and she will not get hurt again... ever. He will study business for her, if... that's what she wants. He moved his hand to her cheek and looked at her sleep.  
  
A sound caught his attention, the gentleness in his eyes washed away and he starred coldly at the door. It swang open and a care taker walked in and stopped at the sight of them.  
  
"Um... good morning."  
  
Kai just looked at him and said nothing. He stood up and picked Cecilia up, surprised at how light she is. He turned and walked out of the stair case and disappeared around a corner leaving the confused care taker behind in the stair case.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later, Cecilia opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar surrounding. She sat up and looked around confused, wondering where she is. It seems like she's in a house of some kind... but, Kai doesn't have a house in Tokyo, does he?  
  
She carried that thought with her as she slipped out of her bed and walked towards the door. This is definitely someone's house... what her father would have called a 'poor people's house'. She lowered her head at the thought of that and took a breath in. She looked around the room and saw the jacket the old lady gave her and she snatched that then went outside to look for Kai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Garden]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai watched as Dranzer slashed through everything that stood in its way and continued on. His eyes narrowed when he heard someone approaching, he decided to see who is it, so he didn't move a muscle.  
  
Suddenly, something dripped over his shoulders and he turned around suddenly and saw Cecilia standing there. He dropped his defensive 'skills' and looked at her.  
  
"It's cold in the night, wear something, or else you'll get a cold again."  
  
She said looked towards Dranzer, whom is spinning on the ground. She looked at it with great interest and turned towards Kai.  
  
"Nice beyblade, you have Dranzer as your bit-beast right?"  
  
Kai nodded, not even bothering how she got that.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I saw the old lady again, and she let us in."  
  
Cecilia tilted her head and raised one of her eyebrows, "she's... so nice."  
  
Kai just grunted and turned back towards Dranzer. Cecilia took the time and looked around the place. It's beautiful. There's a pond, too small to call it a lake or river, the moon is reflected in there. Around them are plants and flowers that grew beautifully. She saw some rock beside the pond and walked towards it then sat down and watched Kai train his Dranzer.  
  
  
  
After a moment, she turned and looked at the pond and remembered how she used to spend her life before, starring at her 'Magical Feather Fountain' every single day.  
  
The fountain's got a legend, a very pretty one as well. The fountain is made out of stone and in the middle there stood a woman, a very beautiful woman. She is wearing a long robe, and her head is facing upwards towards the sky. Her two hands are held out beside her. Water comes out from her eyes and her hands.  
  
The legend is about how this woman fell in love with this artist, she was colour blind before. Although, he used his ability to paint and colours to help her resume her sight. Obviously, they fell in love. But, he isn't all that successful, so one day he got killed by a bunch of bandits and when she found him she just cried and cried. It was said that because she loved him so much, her tears became colourful because of the time they've spent together.  
  
So, her fountain was named after that and the girl does 'cry' coloured water. One of the great mysteries of life. She loved that fountain, and she still loves that fountain. The girl is her inspirition, she gave Cecilia the strength to carry on at hard times.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai looked up from his training and looked at Cecilia. She is sitting beside the pond with moon light shining on her, somehow, right now she looks like an angel to him. Quietly Kai walked towards her, noticing that she's thinking about something because she doesn't even notice him standing in front of her. He didn't want to interrupt her, so he just stood there and looked at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecilia sighed, remembering that old legend. She cried so much when hearing about it, it's truely a beautiful story. Suddenly, she realized that someone is looking at her.  
  
She turned her head and looked into Kai's brown eyes, they just looked at each other before Cecilia realized that there might be something wrong with him.  
  
"What's wrong? You have a headache again?" She asked worriedly, standing up wanting to feel his forehead.  
  
He grabbed her head before it reached his forehead and brought it down, watching as Cecilia looked at him questioningly.  
  
He took a deep breath, not knowing how to do this. This is his first time, he should be nervous right? He slowly closed the gap between them and under the moon light they seemed to shine.  
  
He brought a hand to her face and another around her waist and leaned down until their lips touched.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was until that moment that Cecilia realized that he's actually kissing her. She automatically closed her eyes, but remembered that this is her first kiss... how can she just give it away like this.  
  
She put her hands on Kai's chest wanting to push him away, but somehow they just stayed there like that's where they belong.  
  
  
  
  
  
Under this magical place, they two of them stood together, not caring what other people might think of them. They only see each other in their eyes. Behind them, Dranzer just span on waiting for its master to return. Not knowing that its master had found another important person in his life... perhaps the most important person in his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that's the end of the section for Kai/Cecilia. I'll be starting Max/Amara next and then Tyson/Naomi. I've had some requests to change the couples around. I'm sorry to say this but I'm not planning on doing that. Maybe when I finish this story I'll do one where the readers could pick their own couples. I'm sorry again.  
  
And I know the sections are short, I never wanted them to be long, because I wanted this story to be a.... umm... well, not a long story, like the other ones I used to write. So, I hope you'll understand there.  
  
Last but not least, thanks for reading and please R&R. 


	8. Chapter 6 MaxAmara part a

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spring Fantasy Chapter 6-Amara and Max Part A  
  
  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[East- Max and Amara]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you please paint this for me? I really loved you painting of the 'Sky and Ocean'." A girl gushed over Amara as she sweat dropped.  
  
"Um... I'm kinda busy right now. If you give me your address, maybe I'll send something to you later." Amara said, looking around for Max, hoping that he'll come and save her from this somehow.  
  
Just then Max walked out of the fast food restaurant and saw Amara, he looked at the crowd around her and shook his head. This is not the first time fans crowded Amara, and he has a feeling this won't be last time either.  
  
He decided that he'll be nice and 'save' Amara, so he threw the half finished sandwich away and watched as Amara looks as if she's going to cry. He scratched his head, not knowing what he did.  
  
Then he watched as a man approached Amara with other black suited men behind him. Max pointed behind Amara, as she turned to face those men.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want?" Amara asked, hoping that Max would come sooner.  
  
"Miss Zhao, our master just wanted you to come with us. He has some important deal to talk to you about." The man in front said to her.  
  
Amara looked at his... sunglasses, she couldn't even see his eyes behind that.  
  
'How dare he cover away his eyes? Doesn't he know that eyes are a person's most beautiful thing?' She thought angrily, not believing that she didn't taught anything to the world in the past few years.  
  
She walked towards the man and poked him in the chest.  
  
"Look, black person. I don't care who you are or what you want. I want all of you to take off your sunglasses right now!" She demanded while looking around.  
  
Her fans looked at her and decided to follow their idol.  
  
"Yeah, take them off!"  
  
"Are you eyes too ugly for her to see?"  
  
"Haven't she taught you anything with all those lectures she gave?"  
  
Words after words, sentences after sentences, the men are being surrouned. Amara stood at the back, grinning like an idiot. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see Max.  
  
"Hey Maxy, I've taken care of everything around here. We should get going now!" She said.  
  
With one last look at the crowd she and Max walked down the road, not caring what's happening behind them. Although... they think they have heard a few screams and cries behind them.  
  
"You are so mean to those men. What did they want anyways?" Max asked, turning around one final time.  
  
"Oh, they are just business men, wanting me to talk to their boss. Yeah, right! As if! I won't talk to anyone's boss unless I want to!" She said as she turned her nose up towards the sky.  
  
"Business? I thought you are an artist, what do you need business for?" Max asked, confused.  
  
Amara nearly tripped over her own feet. I guess she forgot to tell Max where she came from.  
  
"Look, I need to tell you something..." Her stomach made a sound and interrupted her. The both of them stopped and looked down at her stomach.  
  
Then Max sweat dropped as Amara laughed nervously.  
  
"Um... sorry, I guess I'm just hungry."  
  
Max's eyes got huge.  
  
"Hungry? You just ate 1 hour ago!" He said, thinking about the amout of money he is going to spend each day with her.  
  
"Well... you have to eat at all times! Come on, I think I smell something over there! Let's go!" She said while pointing at a restaurant.  
  
Max followed her finger and looked at the restaurant as well and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Wai... wait! That's a six star restaurant, I don't think I have that much money with me today." He said nervously, mentally counting the money he's got in his pockets and wallet.  
  
"Don't worry, they won't charge us anything!" Amara said, already walking towards it.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm Amara Zhao! That's why!" She said then stuck her tongue out at him then turned around and ran towards the restaurant with him on her tail.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Restaurant]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow, my first meal in a 6 star restaurant!" Max exclaimed. "I'll give anything to live like this everyday."  
  
Amara yawned and leaned back on her chair.  
  
"You'll get bored of it in a week."  
  
Max stopped wondering around and looked at her.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because I know how that feels, I have experience."  
  
Max looked at her and remembered how famous she is.  
  
"Yeah... you are famous. You always eat in a six star restaurant."  
  
Amara looked at him disapprovingly.  
  
"Just because I'm famous, that doesn't mean that I like it. I have to go through with this all my life. I want to a normal person, just have a life of a normal person. I don't want to famous or rich, I just want to normal. Do you understand?"  
  
She said looking at him, hoping that he'd understand. She doesn't know why, but she has this urge to tell him everything and make him understand every single one of her feelings.  
  
"I know... but it's just that..."  
  
"It's just nothing! I'm a normal person, and I expect you to treat me like a normal person, rather than a famous artist... please." She said, almost pleading him.  
  
Max nodded and she sighed a breath of relief and smiled at him.  
  
"Now, you asked me before why I have to talk to business men?"  
  
Max nodded.  
  
"It's going to be a long story, do you really want to hear it?"  
  
Max nodded eagerly as he leaned forward a bit.  
  
"Okay, here goes. I was born in a rich family, all four of us were born in a rich family. My parents are business people, and I have to follow their foorsteps and when I become 18, I'm expected to take over my family business. Which is humongus in North America. I'm not that type of person who can sit in an office for a whole day and just read reports and have meetings. I want to be out there and doing things, things I love to do. Not something that is totally boring, so I chose art. I became terrific at art and I then became an artist. Although, I still have to take over my family business when I'm 18.  
  
"Another turn is that... I paint depressing scenes, and there's reason behind it. Because I came from a rich family, I do not have the right to choose my future husband, my parents have already decided that for me since the moment that I was born. So, when I was born I had a fiance already. Unfortunately, he died... his whole family died in a car crash. And it was all my fault. I asked him to come over one night, it was pouring outside and there were thunder and lightning. The whole place was so dark it was unbelievably. He agreed and because he was dining with his family at a restaurant, so all of them came along. On the way, they had a car crash and all of them died. From then on, I can't paint happy moments anymore, all I paint is depressing pictures. And that was the 'wonderful childhood of mine."  
  
She said and took a gulp of her drink and looked at Max, waiting for his reaction.  
  
"Wow, I never knew you came from a rich family."  
  
"Well... now you know."  
  
"I'm sorry about your ex-fiance." He said softly lookint at Amara. At the mention of him, her eyes darkened but she shrugged and smiled anyways.  
  
"Let's drop that dark and gloomy subject and talk about the others!" Amara suggested with a devilish grin.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"You know... don't you think that all of them would make great couples?" Amara suggested while her grin deepened.  
  
Max tilted his head and thought about it then shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Amara's shoulders dropped and she pouted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think they have totally different personalities, it'll be a great thing if they don't kill each other along the way."  
  
Again Amara pouted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well... let's start with Ray and Charlotte for starters. Ray is nice, but when he's mad, you don't want to mess with him. Charlotte's got a sharp tongue and that could set Ray off easily. I think they're probably planning on how to kill each other right now." He said.  
  
Amara sat up and looked at him.  
  
"I don't agree."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Ray is nice and Charlotte is mean. What if... Ray could work up some of his charm and maybe... he'll get through Charlotte and teach her to be a nice little girl from now on. Then, they'll fall in love with each other." She then gave a dreamy sigh and smiled at the thought of that.  
  
Max just looks at her, but he's got to admit, she might be right about that one.  
  
"Fine, then what about Kai and Cecilia and Tyson and Naomi. I don't think they'll get along."  
  
"Yeah they will! Kai is stone and Cecilia is water. Cecilia is very nice and kind and gentle, she could get through anyone she wants to. She'll probably melt Kai's heart and he'll turn nice as well. Tyson will probably drive Naomi go crazy with his attitude. Although, that might be a good thing. Tyson just might be able to let Naomi lossen up her feelings and they'll fall in love!" Amara exclaimed snapping her fingers.  
  
"Oh yeah, I have a question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why is Naomi so cold all the time?"  
  
"One is that it's just her personality, another reason is not for me to tell you, maybe she'll tell you guys later."  
  
Max nodded at that, it's fair.  
  
"So... what are you planning on doing with them?"  
  
Upon hearing that question, Amara's devilish side appeared again as she narrowed her eyes dangerously.  
  
"I'm going to play matchmaker! Ha ha ha ha ha!" She laughed evily as Max just smiled nervously.  
  
'Is she an angel or devil? Am I in danger here?' Max thought as his face twitched with each evil laugh of Amara.  
  
They might be laughing right now, but by the time tomorrow... they might just be crying....  
  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	9. Chapter 7 MaxAmara part b

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Spring Fantasy Chapter 7- Amara and Max Part b  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Morning]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amara yawned and wiped away some tears from her eyes, she looked around the place looking for a place to practice. She hasn't practiced for a month now, if Charlotte or Naomi finds out about that... she is doomed!  
  
She walked a bit further into the garden of the hotel and looked for anything she could practice with. It's only 6 something in the morning so no one is up yet. The sky is not totally clear yet, but at least there's something light coming from the sky.  
  
Amara looked around at the forest and rubbed her arms, 'man, I knew I should have woke Max up! This place is freaky, okay I'm scared now!' She thought as she turned around planning on walking back to the hotel and into her warm bed. 'Ahhh, who cares about practice, I'll do it later!'  
  
She then put her beyblade on her belt and started walking back while humming a tone. She stopped abruptly and looked behind her, somehow she felt something there looking at her.  
  
"Is anyone there?" She asked carefully, her eyes scanning the whole place. No one answered, 'but that doesn't mean that no one is here.' She thought as she took more cautious then turned slowly and began walking back to the hotel cautiously. Watching our of the corner of her eyes carefully.  
  
Something flashed on top of her, she stopped and looked up. Bad move! Someone grabbed her neck from behind and hit her over the head. Her eyes widened then she fainted and the person behind her caught her easily. Black figures came out from the shadows and they jumped up towards somewhere, taking Amara with them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Somewhere]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amara opened her eyes and adjusted to the darkness of the room. She could only see candles around the whole place and nothing else. There are two guards sitting by the exit with sunglasses, so it makes it hard for Amara to tell if they are asleep or watching her.  
  
She looked around her, it's a very dark place, that's for sure and it smells bad also. It smells... smells like... gasoline. That's it! This must be some kind of garage. She tried to move her hands and feet. Her feet are tied up pretty tight, but her arms are not tied up that tight. So she has some space to move around her hands.  
  
She looked at the two guards and decided that she'll try something with them. She coughed loudly and it echoed around the whole place.  
  
The two guards just sat there, didn't even move an inch. Amara frowned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, yo! I'm hungry, get me something to eat!" She said, looking at the two guards. They are in the same position they were in... sleeping!  
  
'Thank goodness, they are asleep! I think I have an idea, I just hope Max will be smart enough to figure this out.' She thought as her hand touch her beyblade, she immediately curled her hand around it and closed her eyes.  
  
'Magician, hear my cry. Help me get out of this please and look for Max. Tell him where I am and how I am, bring him here and help me get out.' She thought in her mind, as a magician kind of figure came out from her beyblade and headed out the door, towards Max, hoping to save her mestress in time.  
  
Amara watched Magician fly away, and the first time in her life she felt scared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Hotel]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AHHHH! Where can she be?" Max screamed as he ran up the stairs again and again. He knows that she likes to eat, so he checked the whole restaurtant who knows how many times.  
  
He stood at the end of a hall way and started running towards the other end while looking out at the windows. Suddenly, he stopped and walked over to the windows then realized that there's a whole garden behind the hotel.  
  
'She could be right there waiting for me!' Max thought as he turned and headed for the garden.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Garden]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max stood in the middle of it and looked around him, no sign of Amara at all.  
  
"Where could she be?" He said outloud and scratched his head again, and turned around to find someone standing in front of him.  
  
He jumped and fell back down looking at that 'person'. She has long blond hair and wearing a muti-coloured dress she has a yellowiesh kind of glow and she is holding a sword in her right hand and some kind of staff in her right hand. She looks like a magacian and feels like one as well.  
  
"You are Max right?" The 'person' asked, and Max just nodded unable to say anything.  
  
"My mestress- Amara, she is in danger and she needs your help." The 'person' said, looking at Max hopefully.  
  
Finally Max snapped back to his old self and stood up, "where is she?" He asked.  
  
"I'll take you there." The 'person' said and waved her staff. In a blink of an eye, they disappeared and the garden returned to normal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Garage]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside the garage the 'person' and Max stood and looked at the door.  
  
"Um... how do we get in?" Max asked nervously.  
  
"There are two guards in there, they are right beside the door. I could go in there and tie up their hands so they wouldn't move, then I could open the door for you and you could find something to knock them out with." The 'person' said and looked at Max. He nodded at that, agreeing that it's a very good idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Inside]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amara sighed again and again, the two guards are still asleep, like pigs. Now, Amara wish that they are at least awke, so she could have someone to talk to. Now that they are asleep, she can't even talk to anyone, and Magician was sent out to fetch Max.  
  
Just then she saw this whirlpool appearing at the door, her eyes widened until she saw Magician and she relaxed.  
  
She watched as Magician went behind the men and tied up their hands with a rope, then went to open the door. Inch by inch, Amara held her breath, when the door is completely open, she saw Max standing there with something in his hand.  
  
And in he comes and totally knocked the two guys out cold.  
  
"MAX!" Amara yelled and got Magician and Max's attentions. They ran towards them immediately and Max helped to untie her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Max asked worriedly while Amara rubbed her wrists and nodded. She then turned towards Magician and smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Magical, you deserve a well rest." Amara said, and pulled out her beyblade. Magician waved at Max and re-entered Amara's beyblade.  
  
"She is your bit beast?" Max asked, clearly shocked.  
  
"I don't know if you would call her a 'beast'. I personally think she's very pretty." Amara said, smiling at Max.  
  
He scratched his head and smiled at her also, "yeah... she isn't a 'beast', then what do you call her?"  
  
Amara titled her head and blinked her eyes, "I don't know, maybe... bit....angels?" Amara suggested as they looked at each other. Then this goofy smiled appeared on Amara's face.  
  
"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"  
  
Max looked at her with wide eyes, not knowing what or how to answer that. Amara looks at him and shrugged.  
  
"No matter."  
  
She then leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss, and starting a journey of happiness.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R.  
  
Just to remind you, Tyson and Naomi's part is coming up. And then they'll be meeting at Crystal Mountain. 


	10. Chapter 8 TysonNaomi part a

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Spring Fantasy Chapter 8-Tyson and Naomi Part A  
  
  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Hotel Lobby]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The clocked made a sound, indicating it's 12:00pm. Naomi has been sitting here for the past 3 and half hour waiting for Tyson to get up.  
  
She opened her honey brown eyes when she heard footsteps, soon enough she heard Tyson's voice.  
  
"Yo! Naomi! You are still here!" Tyson said happily as he ran towards Naomi and stopped in front of her.  
  
Naomi stood up and started walking towards the door without saying a word.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Tyson yelled after her.  
  
Naomi didn't say a word, she just kept on walking, her purple hair swinging behind her. Tyson scratched his head as he ran to keep up with Naomi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Outside]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't walk on there, can you please come down?" Tyson said while looking at Naomi, whom is up on the roofs of the buildings, walking quietly.  
  
She decide to walk on the roof rather than the solid, hard street. Tyson looked up at her, and wanted to follow her lead, but he nearly fell down and lost his life if it wasn't for a dog underneath him.  
  
Naomi just kept on walking, not even bothering to look down. Tyson sighed as he waited for a red light, the next time he looks up again, Naomi was gone. No where in sight, he searched around frantically.  
  
"Naomi! Hello? Where are you? Naomi!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Alley]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyson walked in the alley when hearing some sounds from there, he poked his head around a corner and saw a person there. He could only make out the shadow of that person.  
  
"Naomi? Is that you?" He asked as he stepped forward and into the black alley.  
  
The person stepped out of the shadows and it wasn't Naomi. It was a guy, about 20 years or so. He has basically everything you can name pierced and he has a bottle of beer in his right hand, in his left hand his held a beyblade.  
  
'People like that beyblades as well?' Tyson thought as he grimaced.  
  
"What are you making faces at?" The guy said angrily, swinging his beyblade a bit.  
  
Tyson felt sweat dropping behind his back, as he backed away a bit. After all, if this guy were to pick a fight, Tyson was sure that he isn't going to be able to get out of that one alive. He's never had any 'real' martial arts before.  
  
"Nothing... sir, I think I should get going now." Tyson said nervously as he begun crepting away slowly, inch by inch.  
  
"You are going no where! Come back here!" The guy ordered, Tyson stopped immediately, knowing that he's in trouble.  
  
"Now, kid! Do you want a drink?" The guy said pushing the bottle in front of Tyson's face. Tyson wanted to throw up from that smell, he gulped and shook his head.  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
"Come on, why not?" He burped and then took another drink from his beer. "It's good for ya. Try some, will ya?" He said, once again shoving the bottle in front of Tyson's face.  
  
Tyson gently pushed the bottle away towards the guy and shook his head firmly, "no, it's okay."  
  
"What? You are scared that old little me is going to give you some kind of disease? Ha ha ha, don't worry. I just had my check up about... let's see... I don't know, 5 years ago, and they said I was fine. Course, I wasn't drinking then." He said, laughing, then coughed.  
  
Tyson's eye twitched as his fake smile is becoming hard for him to keep up.  
  
"I really should get going now... I mean, my friend could be anywhere." Tyson said as he walked away backwards, slowly, hoping that the guy wouldn't say anything.  
  
"Get back here, you little punk! Where do you think you are going? Me no said anything about leaving!" He said, as he put his drink down and threw down his beyblade. "Get back here! Or else I'll beat the stuffings out of you!" He said, stepping towards Tyson.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Somewhere Else]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naomi opened her eyes suddenly, when she felt something. Her fans that are around her looked at her with awe in their eyes, thinking what could have caused their hero to react like that.  
  
Naomi looked towards her right as she narrowed her eyes, next thing you know, she jumped up and disappeared into the sunset.  
  
Her fans first blinked then everyone sighed dreamily on the spot, thinking how cool their hero is.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Alley]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The guy stepped towards Tyson and swung a punch, Tyson ducked and fell back onto his back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Somewhere Else]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naomi jumped down from a building and looked around, she then jumped across the street onto another building and started running again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Alley]  
  
  
  
  
  
The guy picked up his foot and prepared to kick Tyson, Tyson jumped up immediately and the guy missed. That got him more mad.  
  
"So you think you are so tough huh? I'll show you!"  
  
He yelled as he took a swing to Tyson's head, just then something flew towards the guy and sent him flying backwards towards the wall. And was followed by a loud crash.  
  
Tyson looked up and saw Naomi standing on a wall, she jumped down beside Tyson and held up her hand. Her beyblade flew back to her hand from the guy's stomach. Naomi glanced at Tyson but kept her attention on the guy.  
  
"You okay?" She asked, the first thing she said today.  
  
"Yeah, just didn't expect him to do that." He said, scratching his head.  
  
The guy stood up with a shake of his head, he then looked at Naomi and a smile appeared on his face. Not a good one.  
  
"So... little lady is going to play with me now?" He laughed, "how old are you? 13? 14? Not too young, so you want to hook up sometimes?" He said, laughing as he comes forward towards Naomi.  
  
Tyson's first reaction was to punch that guy in the face for what he said to Naomi.  
  
"I rather date Tyson over here than 'hook up' with you." Naomi said coldly, closing her eyes and crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
Tyson turned to her surprised.  
  
"Why you little..." The guy took a swing at Naomi.  
  
She grabbed his fist before it even made contact with her body, and she opened her eyes and starred at him coldly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	11. Chapter 9 TysonNaomi part b

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spring Fantasy Chapter 9-Tyson and Naomi Part B  
  
  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Back Alley]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naomi snapped open her eyes as she grabbed the man's hand.  
  
"You don't touch me." She said, as she kicked him in the stomach and gave his arm a twist.  
  
The man groaned while holding onto his stomach, after a minute or so, he struggled to stand up. Then he picked up his half finished beer bottle. He gulped the remaining beer down and raised up the bottle.  
  
He is clearly drunk, so he couldn't see anything clearly. He meant to aim for Naomi, but instead he went towards Tyson.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyson looked at the man coming towards him, but it was too late. He wasn't paying attention to the guy because of Naomi's sentence. Next thing you know, Naomi is in front of him and blocked that bottle using her arm. Immediately, her sleeve was cut off and her arm had little cuts and scratches here and there, they are all bleeding.  
  
"Naomi!"  
  
She turned towards the guy, a kick several punches and a final kick, she had the man down. This time there is no getting up for the guy. She stood there, and pressed down on her arm.  
  
"NAOMI!"  
  
She turned around, and was caught off guard by Tyson's hug. She just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Hotel]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naomi looked up as the door opened and Tyson poked his head in. When his eyes landed on Naomi he smiled and walked in.  
  
"How's your arm?"  
  
Naomi glanced down at her arm which is bandaged, she just shrugged.  
  
"Well... thanks for saving me back there. I could be in heaven right now, if you didn't show up." Tyson said, sitting down in front of her.  
  
Naomi gave him a look.  
  
"Are you sure you'll go to heaven?" She asked, coldly.  
  
Tyson scratched his head at that and laughed. She looked at him, with no emotions at all, but her eyes softened up and her defense of other people are gone.  
  
"So... Naomi, now that we are friends, can you tell me why are you so cold all the time?" Tyson asked.  
  
Naomi frowned as the ice came back in her eyes as she narrowed them. Her honey-brown eyes look deadly and sad at the same time.  
  
"Cecilia, Charlotte, Amara and I all came from rich families. We have own backgrounds and our own business to deal with. Believe it or not, I was very shy before. Therefore, when I saw this guy that I... liked, I never got the chance to talk to him, because I was shy. Somehow, he came to me and asked me out and we were this happy couple that everyone admired. Unknown to me, my family business is slipping down day by day. At the end, I found out that he only came here for revenge and he got his revenge, because we had nothing left.  
  
"I never had a mother, she died when she gave birth to me. My father raised me up, but when my family business came down on us, he died of the shock. What that guy didn't predict was that Cecilia, Charlotte and Amara all pitched in and helped me. I took over my family business and started the whole thing all over again."  
  
She said as she closed her eyes for a brief moment then opened them again.  
  
"Who's the guy?" Tyson asked, gritting his teeth.  
  
"He's already dead." Naomi said carelessly.  
  
They then settled in silence for a while before Tyson broke it up.  
  
"Um... I want to ask you a question." He said, slightly nervous.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Remember today, when you said... that you'd rather go out with me than hook up with the other guy. What did you mean by that?" He asked.  
  
"What it means."  
  
"Um... are you sure you'd rather go out with me?"  
  
Naomi looked at the top of his head and then looked down.  
  
"What do you want to ask?"  
  
Tyson gulped and then took a deep breath, then looked up at her.  
  
"I guess... I'm asking if... you were serious about it or not..." His voice grew quieter and he trailed off in his sentence.  
  
Naomi looked up at him, and then nodded her head.  
  
"Why? I mean... you are rich, and popular, you could have anyone you want, why me?" He asked.  
  
Naomi sighed and looked towards the windows.  
  
"I might be cold, but I get lonely sometimes. Except for Cecilia, Charlotte and Amara, no one comes close to me. They are all afraid of me somehow. They think that because I'm cold, I must be mean as well. You were the first one that got close to me, and was not scared by me. I think you have lots of guts and courage, and that's why..."  
  
Naomi stopped and turned back towards him.  
  
"And that's why I like you." She said quietly, and seemed to be ashamed of herself at the same time.  
  
Tyson didn't say anything after that, Naomi thought that she had lost another one. She sighed and stood up.  
  
"Look, I understand that you don't want to..." Without a chance to finish the sentence, she felt Tyson hugging her. She stood there frozen.  
  
"I can't believe you actually like me! HA! I'll show Kai and Ray and Max and Kenny and everyone else I know!" He said, while laughing and tightened his arm around her.  
  
She closed her eyes and put her head down onto Tyson's shoulder, they stayed there for a minute before Tyson pulled back suddenly.  
  
"YOUR ARM! IT'S BLEEDING AGAIN, AHHHHH!" He yelled, while looking at her arm. Red spots are showing underneath the bandage.  
  
Naomi looked down and shrugged, finding his out burst funny.  
  
"It's nothing, I've had worse than this."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning you don't want to know how many times I have been in the hospital just for connecting my bones back together."  
  
"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? FROM NOW ON, I FORBID YOU TO DO ANY DANGEROUS TASKS, AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CARRY A WEAPON AROUND WITH YOU..." Tyson rumbled on and on about how she should take care of herself.  
  
Naomi turned her head half way during his lecture and looked outside the windows, for the first time in 4 years her face softened and a small smile appeared on her face.  
  
'Looks like I've got myself a boyfriend that gets worried easily. I have a feeling that things are going to be very different from now on.' She thought as her smile deepened.  
  
What she doesn't know is that he will forever change her life, and she will become a better person because of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.......  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTE:  
  
Now, all the sections are done! The next chapter will be about them meeting up at Crystal Mountain, and then the tournament. I must say there's going to be an interesting part coming up about Kai and Cecilia, stay tuned for that one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	12. Chapter 10

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spring Fantasy Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Crystal Mountain]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naomi and Tyson got to the top and saw everyone there already.  
  
Cecilia is talking quietly with Charlotte, Ray and Kai are talking as well. Once in a while, Kai would glance towards Cecilia and the 'ice' in his eyes would melt, and they'll return when he turns back towards Ray.  
  
Max and Amara are playing some kind of game by themselves and they seem content with it.  
  
"YO! GUYS, OVER HERE!" Tyson yelled and waved his hands around, getting everyone attention.  
  
Naomi just stood beside him and nodded as everyone came into the circle.  
  
"You guys are finally here! We thought you got lost or something!" Amara said, smiling.  
  
Tyson scratched his head and laughed.  
  
"Something tied us back... but it was no problem. Who got here first?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Kai and Cecilia did, then we did, then Max and Amara and you guys are last." Ray said happily.  
  
"Kai, eh?" Tyson said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"You got a problem with that?" Kai shot back.  
  
"You probably cheated! I bet you didn't even let Cecilia rest one bit, and now she is probably tired to death." Tyson said, stepping forwards toward Kai.  
  
Cecilia looked at them amused.  
  
Kai stepped forward as well, "what did you just say?" He hissed while narrowing his eyes.  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"Kai." Cecilia said calmly.  
  
Kai looked back at her and then grunted and closed his eyes then stood back. Everyone shared a surprising glance, Kai actually listened to someone.  
  
"Naomi what happened to your arm?" Cecilia asked.  
  
"Nothing, just a few scratches."  
  
"Where is the Chief?" Max asked.  
  
"Kenny and Mr. Dickenson already arrived at the Crystal Rain Stadium." Charlotte said while looking towards the other side of the mountain.  
  
"I think we should get going as well, or else they'll probably get worried." Ray said as they all nodded.  
  
So they set off towards the Crystal Rain Stadium, everyone's happy and everyone's changed in a way or another, we just hope that they are good changes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Crystal Rain Stadium]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You guys are finally here!" Kenny said happily while running towards the group.  
  
Tyson and Max ran up and they hugged each other while laughing. Kai turned his head away.  
  
"Childish people." He said, Cecilia smiled at that and looked at him.  
  
"Chief, when did you get here?" Amara asked.  
  
"Oh, we got here about 2 days ago." Kenny said as Mr. Dickenson walked over towards them.  
  
"Good morning, so I see you haven't killed each other yet." He said, while laughing.  
  
The other laughed along with him, except for Naomi and Kai.  
  
"Well... the tournament is going to start soon. The Blade Breakers are in group A; Blood and Roses are in Group B. So... if all of you do well, you are going to meet in the finals."  
  
"Oh yeah! Then, I'll show them what's called 'beyblading'!" Tyson said happily.  
  
"Don't be too ahead of yourself Tyson. Remember, I had you beaten if it wasn't for Cecilia that showed up." Charlotte stated and Tyson sweat dropped.  
  
"I... I was just warming up, and besides I saw you were a girl so I went easy on you." He said.  
  
"Right...." Charlotte said.  
  
"Charlotte's right, be careful you guys." Naomi said opening her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean? Is there something we should be aware of?" Max asked.  
  
The four girls looked at each other before Cecilia turned back towards them.  
  
"There's another team entering this year... that we have faced before. They were probably the toughest beybladers around that we have faced. They are the 'Devils', be careful of them, because they can be very tricky and their bit-beasts are monsters that have no emotions what-so-ever." Cecilia explained, remembering the time when they had to face them, and if it wasn't for Vic whom helped them through that.  
  
"Anyway, just be careful. We've got to go, see you guys in the finals!" Amara said, as they all turned around and Cecilia stopped immediately when she saw a little girl about 7-8 in front of her, starring up at her.  
  
Cecilia smiled immediately and bent down.  
  
"Hello, what's your name?"  
  
"Mary... here, these flowers are for you." She said shyly as she handed Cecilia a handful of flowers. Cecilia accepted them with a smile.  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"Are you here for the tournament?" Amara asked, bending down as well.  
  
"No, my brother is in the tournament... I'm just here to watch him and his team." Mary said.  
  
"Which team is he on?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"Devils." Mary said proudly.  
  
Everyone froze for a second, Cecilia glanced up at the Blade Breakers and then back at the girl.  
  
"Your earrings are so pretty, can I have them?" Mary said towards Cecilia.  
  
Cecilia blinked for a second, before taking off her earrings and giving them to the little girl. Her eyes shone as she held the earrings in her hands.  
  
"I know you don't have much time, but... I just wanted to ask if you and Vic are still going out." Mary looked up at Cecilia.  
  
The four girls froze, Kai opened his eyes and focused on Cecilia.  
  
"No... we never went out, we were only friends." She explained softly, feeling Kai's eyes at her back.  
  
"Thank you, bye bye!" Mary said happily, then ran down the hall way.  
  
Cecilia stood up and turned to face Kai.  
  
"Who is Vic?" He asked coldly.  
  
"A friend... of ours." Cecilia said softly. "I think we should get going now, good luck you guys." She then turned around immediately and walked towards the other end of the hallway.  
  
The rest of the girls followed her.  
  
"We should get going as well." Ray said as he set out.  
  
Kai starred at where Cecilia had left for a minute longer, before turning back and following the Blade Breakers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
  
NOTE:  
  
The tournament is going to start, I'm not going to write every opponent they face. I'm just going to skip to the part where 'Blood and Roses' and 'Blade Breakers' are facing each other. Vic is going to show up later on, so wait for that.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	13. Chapter 11

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Spring Fantasy Chapter 11  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Crystal Rain Tournament]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as Mr. Dickenson predicted, Blade Breakers advanced to the finals. Of course, Blood and Roses also advanced since they are the toughest team yet in Group B.  
  
Like Cecilia said, the Blade Breakers had to face the Devils. And Cecilia was right, they were a very tough team. If it wasn't for Kai and Tyson that came back for them, they wouldn't be in the finals right now. The Devils' bit-beasts were what you would really call monsters. They don't have any emotions what-so-ever, they tear up whatever they see in front of them. Ray's and Max's beyblades got lucky because they were better equiped than other teams.  
  
No matter what, they managed to defeat the Devils and came up with a huge win to advance to the finals.  
  
  
  
Blood and Roses are -like Mr. Dickenson said- a legendary team. They haven't competed in about a year or so. Everyone thought that they would be goners already, but they proved them wrong. They won every single one of the battle they had to go, not losing one game. They didn't even have to use their bit-beasts and they weren't using the beyblades that has their bit-beasts in them. They just used ordinary beyblades and with their superb skills, they defeated everyone.  
  
Now, from the battles, you could really tell which one is the 'blood' and which one is the 'rose'. Cecilia and Charlotte are definitely the 'blood' of this team, now, don't think Cecilia is super nice so she's going to be nice when beyblading. If you are thinking that, then you are totally wrong. Cecilia's got the group's number 1 offensive skills and most power bit-beast (offensively).  
  
Amara and Naomi are rather the 'roses' of the group, Naomi's got the team's best beyblade as well. Although, she is the opposite of Cecilia, she's got the best defense of the team, but that doesn't mean she doesn't attack. It's just that her attacks are not as powerful as her defensive skills.  
  
  
  
Now the time has come, for these two teams to face each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Crystal Rain Stadium]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WELCOME TO THE CRYSTAL RAIN TOURNAMENT FINALS. Now, we definitely have the two best teams around facing each other right here and right now. Let's welcome the super hot new group- the Blade Breakers!" The D.J. screamed into the microphone.  
  
Lights shone onto Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny. The crowd screamed with so much energy you thought that the roof is going to bust open.  
  
"If you think this is hot, then you are wrong! We have the legendary team- Blood and Roses back with us today! THEY ARE HERE WITH US, BATTLING AGAIN, EVERYONE SCREEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"  
  
The crowd screamed even before the lights shone on the four girls, they are as loud as they could get now, Blood and Roses are definitely the fans' favorite by their screams.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Man, they are really popular!" Tyson said, while rubbing his nose.  
  
"And they are extremely good as well, so you need to be careful. Don't think that they are our friends so you are just going to go easy on them. Remember, they are a legendary team, they were winning tournaments before you even touched a beyblade. They are not going to let a little emotion get to them!" Kenny said, while typing away on his laptop.  
  
"Awww, Cheif don't sweat it, we'll do fine!" Max said as the light turned back on and the bell for the battle rang out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's find out what our bowl will be like for today!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The bowl arised itself and opened up, in there there is a snow white mountain. It's Mount. Fuji of Japan. Around the mountain there is a river stream and around that is a beach. At the top of Mount. Fuji there is a hole, so if you disappear in there your opponnet won't be able to see you. There is a way out at the bottom of the mountain and that's the only way out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There is going to be a slight rule change," the D.J. started. "The four players of each team will all go up, and in order to win, you need to win 3 rounds... so it's going to be a lot tougher!"  
  
The crowd gasped and murmured.  
  
"Now, let's meet our starting pair!"  
  
Charlotte and Tyson walked up near the bowl as everyone cheered.  
  
"From the Blade Breakers, we have Tyson. Now, he is a raising star, he has an impressive status as you can see. And he has only lost one battle during his entire visit here!"  
  
"Now, Charlotte is not a push over. She is a mean fighter, and with her bit-beast 'Vegeta', she could do anything to your beyblade!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tyson, are you ready for this?" Charlotte asked, taking out her beyblade. The Blood and Roses are using their bit-beasts beyblades this time.  
  
"You bet I am, don't think I'm going to lose again this time!" Tyson said, putting his Dragoon onto his grip shooter.  
  
Charlotte narrowed her eyes and then a corner of her mouth turned up.  
  
"Remember, you only got one chance, if you lose... then you lose!"  
  
"You don't need to tell me twice!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let the battle begin! 3...... 2...... 1......" The D.J. started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"LET IT RIP!" Charlotte and Tyson finished at the same time, ripping out their beyblades.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two beyblades travelled at a great speed and collided with each other head on. Sparks went off everywhere as their beyblades kept on spinning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WOW! What a beginning! It's getting hot in here already, can you feel the heat?" The D.J. said and the crowd cheered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's end this fast Dragoon. Dragoon, STORM ATTACK!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon came out of his beyblade looking ever so fierce. Wind blew in from every direction as those wind with their huge amount of energy blew up Charlotte's beyblade- Collision.  
  
"You've got it! Keep it up Dragoon." Tyson said, pumping a fist into the air.  
  
"STORM ATTACK!"  
  
Charlotte smiled at that and opened her eyes with a dangerous look in them. Collision is now at the top of the storm and is being pulled down fast.  
  
"Collision, MIRROR REFLECTION!" Charlotte yelled out her defense skill.  
  
After a huge crash, and the fog slowly cleared out, we see the two beyblades are still spinning like crazy.  
  
"How... how can that be?" Tyson said, shocked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? How is that possible?" Ray asked, turning to Kenny. Even he didn't know his girlfriend had this kind of skills.  
  
"I don't know... like I said before, I couldn't get any status on Blood and Roses off of the Internet, so I don't really know... anything." Kenny said quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How... can you still hang on?" Tyson asked Charlotte as Collision worked its way up the mountain.  
  
"Tyson, remember, I still have an edge over you. And you are going to lose this one." She said as Collision flew up into the air, "let me show you what a real attack can do. Collision, GALANT GUN!"  
  
Suddenly Collision seemed to take on another one's energy rather than its own, it worked its way down as Charlotte's bit-beast, Vegeta, appeared. And all you could see is golden lights that blinded everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AAHHH, I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING. We'll have to wait until the lights...." The D.J. started.  
  
The golden lights died immediately and Vegeta returned back to Collision, and it's still spinning on the water. While Tyson's beyblade lay on the sand on the further side, not moving at all.  
  
"And... WE HAVE A WINNER! CHARLOTTE WINS THIS ROUND AND GIVES THE BLOOD AND ROSES A SOLID LEAD!"  
  
The crowd screamed as Charlotted handed Tyson his beyblade.  
  
"Hey, you put up a good fight. I was a bit scared by your 'Storm Attack', keep up the good work." Charlotte said, smiling towards him.  
  
"Thanks, you did a good job. Although, don't let it go to your head, bacause we are winning the next three battles." Tyson said, laughing.  
  
Charlotte tossed her hair back and straightened up.  
  
"Don't count on that. If you think I was tough, wait 'till you get a taste of Cecilia, she'll really teach you the way of losing." She said as she waved and walked back towards their bench where Amara greeted her with a hug. Naomi nodded at her as she walked past her ready to face Ray, Cecilia smiled at her and turned her attention towards Ray and Naomi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We are now ready for the second battle. It's Ray against Naomi. One of them's got the best offensive skills and the other one's got the best defensive skills, which one is going to win?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Naomi, offense always beats defense." Ray said taking out his beyblade.  
  
Naomi just shook her head and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"3......2.......1.......LET IT RIP!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"GOOOO DRIGER!" Ray said, firing out his beyblade.  
  
  
  
  
  
Naomi shot out hers as well, and they both met head on for a rough collision, Ray's Driger span back, and so did Naomi's beyblade, Lucifer.  
  
"Nice beyblade, what's the name?" Ray asked.  
  
"Lucifer." Naomi answered shortly.  
  
"Too bad, he is going down! DRIGER ATTACK!"  
  
"Lucifer, GATE OF THE UNDERWORLD!"  
  
The two beyblades went at each other, soon enough, nothing happened. Both remained there, Ray's attack didn't work, Naomi's defense held him off.  
  
"Hey, Naomi, aren't you going to attack me? Or are you just going to sit there?" Ray challenged.  
  
"I'm going to... hold your pants! LUCIFER...." She started, whispers gathered around her beyblades, deadly whispers that is! "NIGHTMARE SHRINE!"  
  
"DRIGER, TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" Ray yelled.  
  
This time, there was a difference. After the smokes cleared out, we see that Lucifer is dead at last, and Ray's Driger is barely hanging on.  
  
  
  
  
  
"RAYYYYYYY TIES UP THE SCORE FOR THE BLADE BREAKERS! LET'S HEAR IT FOR RAY!" The D.J. screamed into the microphone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naomi bent down and picked up Lucifer, then looked up at Ray.  
  
"Good job, Ray. Charlotte's got a good sense of choice." She hinted as she turned and left for her bench, leaving Ray walking back with a faint blush on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, no worries. I'm up next!" Amara said as she patted Naomi's shoulder and ran up to face Kai.  
  
"Come on KAI! You can beat her!" Tyson yelled as Amara stuck out her tongue at him then smiled at Kai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"LET'S START! It's Kai against Amara, I wonder if Kai can keep his winning streak up."  
  
"3......2.......1....... LET IT RIP!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go Dranzer!" Kai said, ripping out his beyblade.  
  
"Go get some, Magical!" Amara said, shooting out her Magical.  
  
"Dranzer, let's get this finished fast. FIRE ARROW ATTACK!"  
  
"Magical, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Amara yelled.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Looks like both beybladers want to end things fast for this round!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Like normal, the two beyblades collided with each other, one with a Magician appearing out, and one with a fire pheonix.  
  
In the end, the pheonix wins, and the Magician flew out of the bowl and just flew past Amara's head as she tilted her head so she won't get hurt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AND IT'S OVER ALREADY! Kai kept up his winning streak!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai retrieved his beyblade and walked back towards the Blade Breakers' bench and Max ran up immediately.  
  
Amara picked up Magical and looked back at Max as Cecilia walked up towards them.  
  
"Maxy, be careful of Cecilia, she is one tough and ugly costumer!" Amara said, laughing.  
  
"Hey, what did you call me?" Cecilia asked, pretending to be mad.  
  
"Good luck, Lia." She said as she waved and ran off towards their bench.  
  
Cecilia stepped up and the two of them took out their beyblades.  
  
"Max, I suggest you give up right now, I hate to see anyone lose." Cecilia said looking at Max.  
  
"You sound like that Emily from the American Tournament!" Max said with a laugh.  
  
Cecilia only smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"3.......2........1...... LET IT RIP!" The D.J. screamed the familiar sentence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go DRACIEL!" Max cheered.  
  
"Heavenly, win this one for the team!" Cecilia said, launching her beyblade.  
  
"Hey Cecilia, what do you say we get things over with right now!"  
  
"If you want to." Cecilia said easily, as if this is not even her battle at all.  
  
"GO DRACIEL!" Max yelled.  
  
Draciel came out of Max's beyblade and roared. Cecilia smiled and tilted her head.  
  
"Angel, LIGHT OF DREAMS!"  
  
Soon enough, an actual Angel came out of Cecilia's beyblade and flew up into the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cecilia is got the best offensive skills in the whole world. Max is got to be careful on that one." The commentator said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow.... an actual Angel!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Unbelievable, I never knew there were bit-beast out there like this." Dizzi said, amazed.  
  
"Hey, did you guys notice that Naomi never showed her bit-beast." Tyson said looking at Naomi whom is concentrating on the battle.  
  
"She's going to show it if.... that is if.... we don't win this round." Ray said, feeling nervous for Max right now. Seeing how powerful Cecilia's Angel is really explains to him why she's one of the 'blood' of the team.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two beyblades flew head to head towards each other and sent out a loud collision, as the sand from the beach blew up and blocked everything.  
  
After a minute, the sand started to clear out and the wind died down, everyone looked into the bowl and there was only one beyblade still spinning while the other one is lying on its side.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC......  
  
  
  
NOTE:  
  
I'm sorry if the chapter was lame! I don't know how to write Beyblading action scenes. Once again, I apologize for the lameness of this chapter, I'll do better on the next one.  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	14. Chapter 12

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spring Fantasy Chapter 12  
  
  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Crystal Rain Stadium]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone stood up to see whose beyblade is still spinning.  
  
Cecilia is still in her old position, still smiling, you can't tell if she lost or won with the expression on her face.  
  
After a minute, finally Max dropped onto the ground sitting, sweating as well.  
  
"Draciel....." Max started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um.... um....... Looks like we have a winner! AND CECILIA TIES UP THE SCORE FOR BLOOD AND ROSES!" The D.J. screamed and the crowd roared with scream.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AHHHH, they tied it up!" Tyson said, jumping from one foot to another.  
  
"You should have known she was tough." Kai stated calmly, slightly happy for Cecilia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecilia bent down and picked up both of their beyblades and walked towards Max then kneeled down in front of him.  
  
"Hey, you put up a great fight. For a second there, I thought I was the one that was going to lose." She said softly, smiling.  
  
Max sighed and then smiled as well.  
  
"Yeah well, you are one tough beyblader, definitely the best I've seen so far. I'm not ashamed of losing to you." He said, laughing while taking over his Draciel from her hand.  
  
"Keep up the good work, and take care of Amara. She has been through a lot." She said as she stood up, with a smile for Kai, she walked back towards her bench as the other three greeted her happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyson and the others ran up the stairs immediately and walked over to Max whom stood up.  
  
"Hey Max, are you all right?" Tyson asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Max turned around smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine! Sorry, I lost." He apologized with a shy smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it! Cecilia was real tough, I bet anyone of us would have lost that round!" Ray said resuringly.  
  
"Now, we got to know what to do for the deciding round. I wonder what it's going to be like." Kenny said, typing on his laptop again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have an announcement!" The D.J. said and that got everyone's attention.  
  
"Since this is a tie, so we have to have a tie breaker. We have decided that we are letting all four members of the group go up and beyblade in the same bowl, and we'll see which beyblade stands until the last minute. Then that team will be the winner!" The D.J. said, getting excited already.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The four girls walked towards the bowl and faced the guys.  
  
"So, who's staying?" Amara asked.  
  
"Naomi's got the best defense...." Cecilia started.  
  
"I'll stay!" Naomi said, getting ready.  
  
"Kai." Charlotte said simply.  
  
"I'll... go with Ray." Amara said, taking out her beyblade as well.  
  
"Guess that leaves two for me." Cecilia said, getting ready as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, let's meet our bowl for this round."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The bowl opened up, and they are going with the old classic bowl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bladers get ready, on your marks..... 3.......2......1........."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"LET IT RIP!" Everyone yelled as 8 beyblades launched out immediately.  
  
The Blood and Roses are getting this over with fast as Naomi stepped foward.  
  
"Meet my bit-beast!" She said as the Blade Breakers frowned, not knowing what's coming up.  
  
"Lucifer, POWER OF HADES!" She yelled.  
  
This time, red and black lightning came out, as a devil arised from her beyblade.  
  
"A DEVIL!" Tyson yelled as the rest of the Blade Breakers gasped.  
  
"Is this her attack?" Max asked, sweating a bit.  
  
"No, it's her defense skill." Ray said, getting on his guard after seeing that devil get out of Naomi's beyblade.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well... looks like I'm up!" Amara said as she stepped forward a bit and smiled at Ray.  
  
"Sorry Ray, but you are going down." Amara said, "Magical, LIGHTNING SWORD!"  
  
Just like Amara said, Ray's bit-beast flew out of the stadium as Ray stood there shocked for a second.  
  
"That... you have another attack." Ray said numbly.  
  
"Ray, each and everyone of us have 2 attacks. One is more powerful than the other one. That is, except for Naomi. She has one attack and two defensive skills. Sorry...." Amara said, shrugging. "It's Charlotte's turn now, but your Driger isn't all that weak either!" She said, pointing out at Magical that's lying by her feet.  
  
"All right, it's my turn! Kai, be careful!" She said as Vegeta appeared, "Collision, BIG BANG ATTACK!" She screamed.  
  
And like last time, their beyblades both flew out.  
  
"I get it, you are doing this so you could get us out!" Tyson said.  
  
"But, at the end we are all going to be out, because you can only take out one of us at the same time!" Max stated.  
  
"Wrong, Maxy!" Amara said cheerfully, "Cecilia's up next! And you haven't seen her second attack yet!"  
  
Tyson and Max glanced at each other, getting nervous.  
  
"Sorry guys," Cecilia started apologitically. "ANGEL'S KISS!"  
  
The Angel appeared once again, and they were blinded by the white light, and they couldn't see anything for a while. After a minute, all they see is two beyblades flying out in different directions. One landed in front of Cecilia and the other one landed near Amara.  
  
The crowd is quiet, waiting to see which two are still standing, that is until a third one flew out of the stadium as well, no one made a sound, waiting to see which one is standing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.............  
  
NOTE:  
  
I know, lame chapter! Sorry about that, and sorry about how I made.... the Blade Breakers sound like real losers... but you've got to understand Blood and Roses are a team that no one ever defeated before, so getting tied with them is pretty honorable. I'm sorry once again for making the Blade Breakers sound like losers, I didn't mean anything by it, I like them and stuff, but I got to make the Blood and Roses win! So... if you guys are mad, I promise I will say more good stuff about the Blade Breakers from now on!  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	15. Chapter 13

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spring Fantasy Chapter 13  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Crystal Rain Stadium]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The light started to fade out, soon everthing was back to normal, and the only beyblade standing had a red and black glow around it. Naomi's Lucifer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We..... We lost....." Tyson said, unbelievably.  
  
The other four didn't say anything as Naomi jumped down into the bowl and got out her beyblade.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AND...... Blood and Roses wins again! They really ARE the legendary team!"  
  
The crowd cheered, but there were sad faces around, obviously they are the Blade Breakers' fans.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, you guys were amazing!" Max said, laughing.  
  
"You weren't all that easy to defeat either." Charlotte said.  
  
"No one has ever won us before! We won every single battle... that is until the point where Ray beat Naomi." Amara said, winking.  
  
"No problem, we understand that you guys are the legendary team, and legendary teams are usually the toughest team around that no one will ever beat." Ray said smiling.  
  
The four girls all looks sad for a second or so, before Cecilia spoke up.  
  
"We are not the legendary team we used to be." She started.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tyson said, getting confused.  
  
"We had 5 members as well, but... she died 2 years ago, because of cancer. With her, we are the legendary team, without her we are just a regular team." Naomi said.  
  
"And that's why we won this tournament." Charlotte said.  
  
"Meaning?" Kai asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"We never wanted to use our bit-beasts after she died, but we used our bit- beasts in the tournament by her request. She always wanted us to enter the 'Crystal Rain Tournament' together, but she never got the chance to. So, this year when we had the chance to enter, we decided that we have to walk away with the award. By doing that, we need to use our bit-beasts, because we know that you guys and the 'Devils' are in this. So... you should have won that round." Amara explained, pushing her hands forward, looking at them, hoping that they'd understand.  
  
"Wow... what was her name?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Hiura." Cecilia said quietly.  
  
"That swordswoman?" Max asked, wide eyed. And the four girls nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Blood and Roses, please come up and accept your award." The announcer said, as the reporters got ready with thir cameras and just took pictures after pictures.  
  
Cecilia walked up first and got ahold of the Crystal Rain Award, then looked at it.  
  
'Hiura, this one is for you.' She thought as she raised it in the air, 'hope you'll be able to see this from up there.'  
  
One by one, each member of the Blood and Roses raised up the Award, at the end they decided that they'd keep it in Hiura's house for memory.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Restaurant]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"CHEERS!" Everyone said as they pushed their glasses together.  
  
It's arond 8 in the night, and by Tyson's request they had to go eat. Now, they are celebrating on Blood and Roses' win. Nobody has any hard feelings about that, and everyone is happy for each other.  
  
They are in a 5 star restaurant and seated around a beautiful table near the windows, where they could see the whole city underneath them.  
  
Kenny is sitting in the middle with Dizzi by his side. Then, it's Tyson, Naomi, Charlotte, Ray, Kai, Cecilia, Amara and Max.  
  
"We want a rematch soon!" Tyson said, getting excited.  
  
"You'll still lose, no matter if we use our bit-beasts or not!" Amara said and they both stuck out their tongues at each other, causing everyone to laugh. (Except for Kai and Naomi, of course)  
  
"So, what's for dessert?" Max asked, licking his lips.  
  
"Don't talk about dessert." Cecilia said, turning her head away as Charlotte just closed her eyes.  
  
Max blinked, looking very confused. "Why not?"  
  
Amara smiled at that and her smile widened, "because she and Charlotte are REALLY popular singers and other things... if they gain any weight.... that'll be real bad, especially for Cecilia, since she's a model!"  
  
Everyone then nodded, knowing what's wrong with them and why they only eat vegetables.  
  
"Don't you get hungry?" Ray asked, and Charlotte nodded immediately.  
  
"Course we do, but what can we do about it? We are in the spot light everyday!" She exclaimed, getting frustrated just thinking about her up coming tour.  
  
"So what if you gain a little weight, it doesn't matter to me." Kai said, closing his eyes.  
  
Everyone looked at him, not knowing what's causing him to suddenly say that.  
  
Amara smiled at that, thinking that she's got the answer... and she did, except that no one suspected her to say it out loud.  
  
"Kai... I think you are starting to care a little TOO much for Cecilia." She then laughed this evil laugh, and everyone turned their attention towards them. Kai just opened his eyes but said nothing, although Cecilia stood up right away and smiled.  
  
Amara turned around and jumped up as well.  
  
"VIC!" She shrieked, immediately hanged onto him while laughing.  
  
"Who is him?" Tyson asked, as Naomi stood up and actually smiled.  
  
"He's Vic." She said as they greeted him warmly.  
  
"And...." Tyson asked, to no one.  
  
"Um... Victor Vertain, only son to the richest family in Japan." Kenny said, getting all these information from Dizzi.  
  
"Now, if I was a girl. That's a guy I'll definitely go for!" Dizzi said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecilia was the last to greet him.  
  
"I missed you so much, I thought you were going to be at the tournament to see us." Cecilia said as they hugged each other.  
  
"Sorry honey, business and my father." He said smiling.  
  
"I know." Cecilia sighed as she stepped back, Vic still has an arm around her waist as she turned around to face the Blade Breakers.  
  
"Everyone, this is Vic. Vic, this is the Blade Breakers- Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny, although we call him the Chief." She said, introducing everyone.  
  
They all nodded at each other and exchanged their greetings, that's when Kenny suddenly sprang up.  
  
"I remember now, you are Cecilia's boyfriend that the girl was talking about." He said, snapping his fingers.  
  
Vic looked at Kenny with his dark blue eyes, confused.  
  
"What girl?" He asked.  
  
"I remember too! We met a little girl in the tournament and she asked if you guys are still going out." Max said standing up as well.  
  
Vic laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm working on it, so you could say 'yes' to that." He said, looking at Cecilia.  
  
She turned her head to face him and gave him this strange look.  
  
"Huh!" Kai grunted as he stood up and walked away, everyone starred after him.  
  
"What's wrong with him? I was just joking.... we are cousins..." Vic asked, blinking.  
  
"Kai..." Cecilias murmured, knowing that she'll have to explain this to him in detail.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.............  
  
  
  
He he he, Kai's jealous. Sorry.... I had to write that, somehow, from somewhere I got that idea. Keep on reading people, because you'll be able to see 'another' side of KAI!  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	16. Chapter 14 End

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spring Fantasy Chapter 14 (End)  
  
  
  
You are not seeing things, this will be the last chapter of this story. I was planning on making this longer, but since I have like 4 other stories to do, I want to wrap this one up soon. So... sorry if the ending disappoints you, but... hopefully I'll write a longer one later on, if I have time. And like I said before, if I do decide to write one, I will let you guys do the pairings. Thanks for reading everyone and blessed be.  
  
  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Night- Cecilia's Room]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecilia sighed heavily as she walked in front of her door. She has been looking for Kai everywhere around the building and she's had no luck. She knows that he had misunderstood her and Vic's relationship.  
  
She turned the door knob, and surprisingly it wasn't locked. She frowned and walked in, looking towards the windows she saw someone standing there. Immediately her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped sharply. After a second, she then realized that it's just Kai.  
  
"Kai..." Cecilia said softly and closed the door behind her.  
  
She didn't move an inch, but just stood there. Kai didn't move either, from the light of the moon she could see that he has his back turned towards her.  
  
"Kai... I'm sorry, what Vic said was just a joke. We are not a couple, and we were never a couple." She started.  
  
"Yeah, right." He replied coldly. "Then, what's wrong with the little girl? Is she blind or deaf?" He asked.  
  
"The whole Entertainment World looks at us as a couple, that's because he's the only male that I'm ever seen out with." Cecilia said.  
  
"Well... that explains a lot."  
  
Cecilia sighed and shifted her weight onto her other foot, "the only reason why I'm seen out with him it's because he's my cousin."  
  
"Oh, so now he's your cousin huh? You even go out with your cousin, so who's next? Your father? Your brother?" He asked while gave a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Kai, we are cousins, we don't go out with each other. He's already in love with someone else. Look, the reason why the little girl asked me that question was because she thought I was Hiura. Hiura and I looked a lot alike when she had silver hair, and everyone mistakened us with each other. She was the one that went out with Vic, not me." She said, not believing that he doesn't even trust her.  
  
"Humph, you really should be a writter, I bet everyone will love your writting." He said.  
  
"Kai, please believe me. You are the first one I would consider a boyfriend..."  
  
"How many times have you said that to other guys?"  
  
"You are the first one!" She said, getting a little mad herself.  
  
"Oh yeah, I get it now. So, I'm your first boyfriend, the others must be your lovers then." He said not realizing what he had done to her.  
  
She starred at his back unbelievably, she could feel hot tears raising behind her eyes. She blinked rapidly, trying to send them back, not wanting to cry in front of him.  
  
"Kai..."  
  
"Get out!" He said firmly. "I don't ever want to see you again, get out!"  
  
Cecilia looked at him, looks like the two of them completely forgot that this is her room rather than his.  
  
She sighed, knowing that there's no sense of talking to him right now. She turned and opened the door, then paused at the door way.  
  
"Kai, please believe me, I'm not lying to you."  
  
"Why should I believe a liar and a player?" He asked coldly.  
  
Finally, the tears that were threatening to come out did spill out. She turned and closed the door behind her lightly, separating herself away from Kai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai listened as the door closed, he then opened his eyes and his brown eyes looked confused and -for the first time ever- scared. He then banged his fist against the window, shattering it completely......  
  
Now, he fully experienced the meaning of 'regret'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Next Morning- Tyson's Room]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Roles were switched, this time is Kai looking for Cecilia, and he can't find her anywhere either. Last stop- Tyson's room, without bothering to knock he just went in and found no one in there, except for the sounds of snoring coming from inside.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth, just as he felt something choking him. He realized that it was his scarf, he lossened it immediately and saw Naomi standing behind him holding the other end of his scarf.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Kai asked, eyes firing up.  
  
"Clearing your head!" She said, as she walked around him and sat on the sofa. Kai grabbed his scarf back immediately, tying it back around his neck once more.  
  
"What did you do to Cecilia?" She asked, narrowing her eyes, starring at him. Her honey brown eyes looking deadly.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked, not bothering about her question.  
  
Naomi crossed her arms and leaned back onto the sofa.  
  
"She left an hour ago."  
  
With that Kai turned around and left the room immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  
The door to the bedroom opened and a sleepy Tyson walked out, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Who was that?" He asked, standing next to Naomi.  
  
"No one." She said, looking up at him. "Go back to sleep."  
  
Tyson nodded groggily and leaned down to kiss her cheek, she didn't move a muscle after he went back into his room and his snoring started again.  
  
Naomi wiped her cheek and rolled her eyes.  
  
'I wonder if he knows what brushing his teeth means.' She thought as she stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Garden]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have a World Tour tomorrow?" Ray asked looking at Charlotte, whom is sitting on a tree looking down at him.  
  
"Yep." She said, nodding her head.  
  
"What about me?" Ray asked, not believing this. They just finished the tournament, he thought that they'd have more time to themselves, who knew she has to go on tour tomorrow.  
  
Charlotte looked at him cooly for a moment, before Ray's eyes grew large.  
  
"Don't tell me I have to stay here alone!" He exclaimed.  
  
Charlotte didn't say a word. After a minute, a smile appeared on Charlotte's face as she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Course not! You think I'll leave my boyfriend here? I'm not crazy you know!" She said, and Ray sighed immediately.  
  
Charlotte jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Ray.  
  
"I wonder how's Amara and Max right now." She said, looking towards the building.  
  
"Meaning?" Ray asked, following her gaze.  
  
"Amara said that they are going to have a food competition this morning, to see who can eat the most." Charlotte said, as Ray sweat dropped.  
  
'Here comes a female Tyson.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Amara's Room]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amara moaned again as she turned in her bed, and sighed heavily.  
  
"Man, my stomach hurts so much!" She whined, "I knew I shouldn't have ate THAT much!" She said, looking at Max who is beside her.  
  
"I know what you mean." He said, smiling up at the ceiling. "I heard that Naomi is going back to Sweden to race again, and Tyson is going with her. Charlotte's going on tour and she's taking Ray with her. What are you going to do?" He asked, turning around to face her.  
  
"Um... I think I should start on the next series of my paintings." She said, propping herself up onto her elbows and put her face in her hands. "You could be my model!" She suggested, smiling at Max.  
  
"What?" He asked, shocked.  
  
"And I'll name it- "The Male Blader Whom Lost Against a GIRL!" She said, and started giggling immediately.  
  
"WHY YOU!" Max said, as he pulled out a pillow and hit her on the head.  
  
She looked at him and returned the gesture, soon a pillow fight emerged and feathers were seen flying all around the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Canada] [Toronto Airport]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecilia pushed her sun glasses on top of her head and looked around. Security guards nodded to her as they kept the fans out of reach. She nodded back as she smiled politely at her fans.  
  
The clocked ticked 9:00am, she has left for a day now.  
  
'I wonder if Kai noticed that I'm gone already.' She thought as she looked outside the huge windows. 'I hope the other three are happy with their boyfriends... looks like I'll be alone for the rest of my life.'  
  
She thought as she bent down and picked up her bag as she heard murmuring and giggling around her.  
  
"Oh my God, I can't believe it's him! He's so hot!" A girl giggled and her friends laughed along side with her.  
  
Cecilia mentally rolled her eyes, not believing these fans. Probably a movie star or something like that.  
  
'I should turn around.' She thought.  
  
She knows every single star in the business, so it's only polite to turn and at least say 'hello'. She turned around and once her eyes landed on the guy, her smile froze and her eyes grew wide.  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing about 10 feet away from her stood Kai, standing there breathing a little bit hard.  
  
Cecilia dropped her bag on the ground and just stood there starring at him, as he did the same. After a minute, she smiled relieved.  
  
'Maybe, I'm not destined to be alone after all.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was in Spring where they met, and it was in Spring when they fell in love. Magic from heaven created this Spring Fantasy that will be remembered forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you liked the ending. They are just going to go in their own directions for now, but they will certainly meet up again. As you all know, Charlotte and Ray are going on a tour around the World. Naomi is going back to Sweden to begin her career again, and of course Tyson is going with her. Amara is going back to China to paint, and Max will be going with her as well. Cecilia will most likely go back to Japan with Kai and stay there with him and help him with his grandfather..... Something like that... I haven't work out that part yet!  
  
Anyways, thanks a lot for sticking with me through the whole story, please R&R! (It's the last chapter....) And by the way, if any of you want a Sequel, I could actually write one, cause I have one in mind. *Shrugs* It depends on you guys, if you want one or not. E-mail me or review to tell me weither you want one or not. Thanks a lot! 


	17. Author's Note Important

Author's Note:  
  
  
  
Hey people, once again, I'm just here to thank you for sticking through with me during this story. I'm really grateful for your support.  
  
By the looks of it, I will be writting a sequel... although I'm not sure when that's going to come out yet. I can promise you that at least the prologue will be up next month the... latest. And I hope you'll like my Sequel as much as you liked this story.  
  
Here are three questions that I was interested in asking you guys,  
  
1: Vote for your favorite Blood and Roses team member!  
  
Amara Cecilia Charlotte Naomi Hiura (she didn't really show up, but she was in the team.)  
  
*And there's going to be something interesting on Hiura in my Sequel.  
  
  
  
2. Vote for your favorite couple. (Whoever gets the highest score will be written more often in the Sequel.)  
  
Tyson and Naomi Max and Amara Ray and Charlotte Kai and Cecilia  
  
  
  
3. Please rate my story.  
  
Excellent Good Average Okay Sucked.  
  
  
  
Thanks a lot everyone, drop a comment through e-mail or review. And I'll see you guys in the Sequel.  
  
  
  
------------------ Princess Marlene  
  
P.S. Check our my Evil Twin's new Beyblade story- Those Eyes. And her pen name is Dark Dranzer. 


	18. Second Author's Note: IMPORTANT, PLEASE ...

Hey people I'm back... okay, I know Spring Fantasy and Mystic Illusion are like... ancient history. However... I had a dream last night, the stuff in the dream actually gave me some inspiration. I want to do a Threequel or... as least a side story as to how the Blood and Roses and the Blade Breakers get together and get married, or engaged or whatever, you know.   
  
I already have a story planned out in mind... I'm waiting for all of your reactions, if you are interested in reading what my new idea is going to be like, then please e-mail me or leave me a review and tell me about it. If you're not interested tell me as well, so I don't have to to waste time and do it. Thanks everyone, have a nice day.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ^.~ Princess Marlene 


End file.
